Maroon Lust: Season Two
by ClusterLizzy
Summary: Two years later, Tova's brother Jacob enters high school and obviously gay for the popular Wagner twins.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: To Teach, To Learn**

Tuesday, September 4th 2012. First day of school. At the Bennett's, JACOB BENNETT (age 15) and TOVA BENNETT (age 17) are up and at the breakfast table

Tova: Ready for your first day of high school, Jacob?

Jacob: Honestly, I'm feeling nervous about the whole thing.

Tova: That's okay, Jacob. I remember when I started out as a Freshman. It wasn't my best year, but I was nervous, too.

Jacob: Can you show me around?

Tova: I can show you where your first class is, sure.

That's when they are joined by their parents, KYLE and ERICA (age 37), then also welcoming their one year old brother, NATHAN.

Kyle: Oh, wow. So hard to believe that both my oldest kids are in high school.

Erica: You must be nervous. Especially you, Jacob, since it's your first day at a new school.

Jacob: At least I won't be by myself. I have Tova and my best friend, Logan.

Kyle: Well, that's good.

Erica: Then, maybe you might get a girlfriend, Jacob.

Jacob: A girlfriend. Yeah, sure, mom.

Kyle: Drive safe, you two.

Tova: Okay, dad.

Jacob and Tova hug their parents, then leave for school. Out in the driveway, Tova appears to have her driver's license, as she gets in a car with her brother.

Jacob: So sweet you have your driver's license.

Tova: Don't I know it.

Arriving at the school, Jacob is excited to see his friend, LOGAN WILSON (age 15) in the lobby.

Logan: So, Jacob. How was your summer?

Jacob: (confused) You should know, dude. We hung out most of the time.

Logan: We didn't hang out all the time and while I wasn't with you, did you meet any hot guys?

With Tova nearby, Jacob slaps his friend in the shoulder.

Tova: So, you want me to show you where your first class is, Jacob?

Jacob: Sure, but I since Logan and I have first period together, he'll show me around.

Tova: Okay, you're acting weird and I would know. I was the weird one, once.

Logan: Then, what happened?

Tova: I became a cheerleader.

The bell rings.

Jacob: Well, Logan and I will be getting to class.

Tova: Yeah, you do that. See you after school.

Tova waves to her brother, walks away. Logan slaps Jacob in the arm.

Jacob: What's that for?

Logan: You slapped me, remember?

Jacob: Well, Tova doesn't know I'm gay and neither does my parents.

Logan: Why haven't you came out to your family yet? You have no problem coming out to me.

Jacob: Well, I know my family and they will be disappointed.

Logan changes the subject.

Logan: So, what classes do you have?

Jacob: Algebra, English, Life Science, Geography...

Logan interrupts Jacob.

Logan: Geography with who? I have Mr Farley.

Jacob: So do I and you know what? He's one of my cousins.

Logan: No freaking way. Now, let's not be late for class.

Jacob: Don't need a tardy on our first day.

The two friends walk down the hall.

Fourth period. Logan and Jacob walk into Geography class and sit next to each other. Jacob is surprised to not see his teacher at his desk.

Jacob: I don't get it. Where's the teacher?

Logan: I'm sure he went to the bathroom, so calm down.

Jacob: I know, but this is the first I get to meet cousin Heath.

Logan: What are you expecting?

Before Jacob answers, their teacher enters the classroom. MR HEATH FARLEY (age25) and biracial.

Heath: Hello, students. I'm Mr Farley and this is Geography. Also, welcome Freshman to your first year of high school. I will call out names and you will come up and get your textbooks.

Students sigh at the thought of getting another textbook.

Heath: Now, now. I'm a fun teacher, but you do have to have a textbook.

Heath looks down his call sheet and smiles when he sees a familiar name.

Heath: Jacob Bennett, come up and get your book.

Jacob gets excited and walks up to the desk.

Jacob: Tova and I are brother and sister, so it's so nice to meet you, Mr Farley.

Heath: Well, Tova has said a lot of good things about her brother, when I had her for class two years ago.

Jacob: That's good to know.

Heath hands Jacob his book and he sits back down, next to Logan.

Logan: So, is Mr Farley everything you expected?

Jacob: Absolutely.

Logan: I don't see how you are related to him, to be honest. I mean, he's black and your white.

Jacob: His mom's black and his dad's white, so he's technically biracial.

Logan: Oh, okay. I wasn't sure for a moment.

Jacob: Well, now you know.

Jacob says, giving his friend a confident smile. During lunch, Logan and Jacob are joined by Tova.

Tova: Mind if I join you two for lunch?

Jacob: Not that we mind, but whatever happened to Mandy?

Tova: She moved and now she goes to Albany High School.

Jacob: That sucks.

Logan: So, you're a Junior this year? What's that like? Classes get easier?

Tova: Yes, classes get easier and how you two like high school so far?

Logan: It's okay. We met your cousin, Mr Farley.

Jacob: He's nice, I guess. I just wish I hung out with him, before high school, cause meeting him felt awkward.

Tova: I thought you met him at one point.

Jacob: Yeah, that one time you went out with him, before you realised he was related.

Tova: It was either date my cousin or date my sister's ex.

Jacob: Yeah, I still remember that. Alex's reaction was so funny.

Logan enters the conversation.

Logan: Anyone we need to be aware of? Don't wanna step on the wrong toes.

Tova: Not really. I mean, there's my boyfriend Chris and his brother, Eric. Both are defensive tacklers on the football team. I have to admit, that Chris and Eric has beefed up, since Freshman year.

Logan: It's called puberty and testosterone.

Tova: (blushes) I'm quite aware of that.

Jacob: I wonder if Eric is single, though.

Logan facepalms.

Tova: I guess, but why would you wanna know that?

Jacob: I'm gay, Tova and you can't tell mom and dad.

Tova: Well, I'm sure both Eric and Chris are straight, so good luck with that.

Jacob: So, me being gay doesn't bother you?

Tova: Katie Shull, who is now one of my friends and on the cheerleading squad, is a lesbian and I'm used to it.

Logan: Well, that's good to know.

Then Logan, Jacob and Tova continue to eat their lunch. After school, Jacob gets in his sister's car and puts on his seat belt.

Tova: So, are you really gay? Cause not all fifteen year olds are sure of their sexuality.

Jacob: Yes, I'm gay.

Tova: And when did you figure out you were gay?

Jacob: When dad sat me down, gave me the talk and then I started looking at porn on the computer. I was quite surprised that penises and rock hard abs interested me more, than tits and vaginas.

Tova: Well, that's quite different.

Jacob: Are you gonna sit there and tell me you haven't had one, gay thought?

Tova: Once, when I was your age and then I like dick and rock hard abs.

Jacob: Fair enough. Are you gonna tell mom and dad?

Tova: That's for you to tell, not me.

Tova says, as she starts the car. Jacob feels relief.

Jacob: Good to know.

As soon as Tova and Jacob come home, Erica and Kyle greet them with hugs.

Erica: So, how was school? Get any decent classes?

Jacob: I got really nice teachers.

Tova: And he happens have Mr Heath Farley for Geography.

Kyle: What are the odds of the two of you ending up with the same Geography teacher?

Tova: Coincidence, I guess.

Jacob: Coincidence or not. He seems nice.

Erica: Well, I'm just glad that you both had a good day at school.

Jacob: I know, mom.

Then Jacob hugs his mom again, Kyle and Tova smiling.

Kyle: What are your classes, Tova?

Tova: US History, Physics, English III, French II, Algebra II, and Business Economics.

Erica: Business Economics? Is that hard for you?

Tova: I wanna get into Law School.

Kyle: Are you at least getting help from Special Education?

Tova: Yes, I do and that's last period.

Kyle: Well, good.

And then Kyle and Tova hug, Jacob and Erica smiling.

Jacob: Just another Kodak moment.

Wednesday, September 5th. Jacob enters the Geography class and sits next to Logan. Heath immediately starts work.

Heath: Okay, class. Let's get started. Open your books to Chapter One. Prepare to take lots of notes.

Jacob happens to look out into the hall and sees a male, attractive figure. ERIC WAGNER (age 17), now more buff and standing out in the hallway and at his locker. Jacob feels an instant attraction. Inside the classroom and Heath clears his throat to get his attention.

Heath: Jacob Bennett, I said to open your book and take notes.

Jacob: Yes, Mr Farley.

Some kids giggle, as Jacob opens up his book.

During lunch, Logan smiles and sits beside Jacob with his lunch tray.

Logan: I noticed you smiling a lot in 4th period. Where you daydreaming about a guy?

Jacob: I think I'm in love.

Logan: Okay, who is he?

Jacob: I don't know, Logan. I saw him in the hall, at his locker and that tight shirt made him look so buff.

Logan: And I missed that? Next time, point him out to me.

Jacob: If I ever see him again.

Logan: You wonder what grade he's in?

Jacob: Junior or Senior, I'm hoping. I seem to like the idea of wanting to go out with an older guy.

Logan: Well, just pray that this studly guy is gay and go for it.

Jacob: You think I should get his name, first, before assuming this hot guy is gay.

Logan: That's true. If he's a Junior, maybe your sister can help you out.

Jacob: Thanks, Logan. I will ask her after school.

Jacob compliments, as he takes a bite of his sandwich.

Riding home with Tova, Jacob turns on the radio to avoid conversation, but Tova turns it off and senses an awkward moment.

Tova: Trying to avoid an awkward conversation, Jacob?

Jacob: How would you know that I was feeling awkward?

Tova: Hello?! I'm the Queen of awkward, so what's the scoop?

Jacob: You see, there's this guy and I have no idea on who he is.

Tova: What does he look like?

Jacob: You see, he has short, light brown hair, wearing blue jeans and a tight shirt.

Tova: A lot of guys with short, brown hair, Jacob.

Jacob: He has a locker across from Mr Farley's class, if that helps.

Tova: Yes, it does, honestly.

Jacob: So, you know who it is?

Tova: He's my boyfriend's twin brother, Eric and I would know, since both have lockers next to each other.

Jacob: So, how you know I wasn't staring at Chris?

Tova: Cause Chris was wearing khaki pants.

Jacob: Well, Eric is hot.

Jacob blushes and Tova shakes her head.

Tova: Eric is straight, Jacob. If you approached him and find that out the hard way, it will be embarrassing for you.

Jacob: I'll take my chances.

Tova: Fine, but don't say I haven't warned you.

Jacob: Okay.

Jacob says with a smile on his face.

At home and at the dinner table, Kyle and Erica want to know about their kid's second day of school. Nathan also at the table in a high chair.

Erica: So, how is everyone's day at school?

JACOB: Great, mom. You see, there's this Eric...ca and I see her around 4th period.

Tova tries not to laugh, confusing Kyle.

Kyle: Tova, why is it funny that your brother has a crush?

Tova: "She's" a Junior and obviously too old to go out with Jacob.

Erica: Seventeen isn't that old.

Jacob: Yeah and I'm planning on asking her out tomorrow.

KYLE: Well, good for you and Tova, be happy for your brother.

TOVA: So, Jacob meets someone one with the same name as mom and you don't find that weird?

Erica: As long as we aren't related and look like doppelgangers, than I'm not bothered by it.

TOVA: Then, I wish my brother, nothing but the best.

Jacob: Thanks, sis. That means a lot.

And the family continues to eat their dinner.

Thursday, September 6th. Jacob and Tova walk into school. In the lobby, Logan can see the big smile on Jacob's face.

Logan: Dreaming about loverboy again?

Jacob: Even better, Logan. I have his name.

Logan: So, he is a Junior. How convenient for you.

Jacob: Well, his name is Eric Wagner and I'm about to ask him out before 4th period.

Logan: Well, go for it.

The bell rings.

Jacob: You think as Freshman, we would have more, than one class together.

Logan: We have lunch, so lighten up.

Jacob: Well, that's true. See you around 4th period.

Logan: And please tell me what happens between you and Eric.

Jacob: Oh, I will. Don't worry about that.

Before going into Geography class, Jacob notices the same guy at his locker, but isn't sure on which twin it is and approaches carefully.

Jacob: Hi, I'm Jacob, Tova's little brother. Which one are you?

Eric: I'm Eric and I assume Tova has told you about me and Chris

Jacob: Yes, she has. Especially, since she is dating your brother.

Eric: Well, a pleasure to meet Tova's little brother.

Jacob: Speaking of pleasure, I'm just gonna cut through the bullshit and tell you how hot you are. I mean, I couldn't stop staring at you, yesterday.

Eric: Woah, dude. I have never been approached by a dude, like this, before.

Jacob: Obviously, since you're on the football team and surrounded by girls.

Eric looks around and leans forward to whisper to Jacob.

Eric: Dude, I could like give you my number and we can text each other.

Jacob: Well, you can have mine too.

Jacob smiles and blushes, as Eric gets out his phone.

During lunch, Logan couldn't wait to find out if his friend got a date with a guy.

Logan: So, how was meeting up with this Eric? I saw you talking to him, but I couldn't read lip.

Jacob: I introduced myself, told him I'm gay and we exchanged cell phone numbers.

Logan: So, either he wants to be your friend or he's secretly gay.

Jacob: I'm fine either way.

The two boys smile and eat their lunch.

On the ride home, Tova is anxious to know if her brother had the courage to ask out her boyfriend's brother, as they are driving home from school.

Jacob: Believe it or not, I did ask out Eric.

Tova: I'm actually curious to know what he said to you.

JACOB: We exchanged numbers. I mean, either he wants to be friends or he's secretly gay.

Tova: What makes you think he's secretly gay?

JACOB: Cause, I told him how sexy he looks and he gave me his number.

TOVA: Are you ever gonna tell mom and dad that you're gay? Or are you waiting for them to figure it out?

JACOB: To be honest, I rather have them figure it out.

Tova: Then, have fun talking to Eric and if he really is gay, you can't tell anyone. Football players can get their butt's kicked for being gay.

JACOB: If anyone can keep a gay secret, it's me.

Jacob smiles, reassuring his sister.

That evening, Jacob is up in his room, doing his homework, when his phone vibrates next to him. He gets excited, seeing a text from Eric.

Eric (text): Hey, Jacob, this is Eric from school.

Jacob (text): So, what do you wanna talk about?

Eric (text): Ever since you told me I was hot, I couldn't stop thinking about it.

Jacob (text): Are you offended?

Eric (text): It turns me on, to be honest.

Jacob (text): So, are you really gay or you just messing with me? Cause I am really gay.

Eric (text): I'm bi-curious, but not completely gay.

Jacob (text): Oh, okay. You wanna try phone sex? Or texting it called something else?

Eric (text): It's called sexting and I'll start first. I wanna start, by kissing you and then having your mouth on my cock.

Jacob (text): Not that size matters, I bet you're pretty big.

Eric (text): I'm big enough for you and it's getting hard right now.

Jacob is instantly aroused and uses a free hand to stroke the crotch of his pants.

Jacob (text): I'm getting hard, too.

Eric (text): I want to fuck you right now.

Jacob (text): Oh, yes. Take my virginity.

Eric (text): I have been stroking my own cock and I'm ready to cum.

Jacob (text): I want to drink your cum, you sexy man.

Eric (text): You know, Jacob. You can't tell anyone about this. Not everyone knows I'm curious about guys.

Jacob (text): Only three people know I'm gay, so your secret is safe with me.

Eric (text): Good. I'll see you tomorrow.

Jacob (text): Sweet dreams, to you too, loverboy.

After putting his phone down, Jacob lays back on his bed and continues to stroke his crotch, with a big smile on his face.

Friday, September 7th. Jacob meets up with Logan at his locker, before first class.

Jacob: Hey Logan, guess what?

Logan: What?

Jacob: Eric texted me last night and we sexted?

Logan: (confused) Sexted? What's that?

Jacob: It's like phone sex, but your texting it, but you can't tell anyone.

Logan: So, this Eric is really gay?

Jacob: He's bi, so I guess that means he's into both, but he doesn't want anyone to know about it.

Logan: Don't get me wrong, Jacob, but this whole thing with you two is pretty sketchy.

Jacob: What are you talking about?

Logan: He's popular and you're not, so he has his way of talking to people and since he is popular, he'll do just about anyone with an ass.

Jacob: That's not true, cause he isn't out like I am.

Logan: Oh, please. If you knew anything about dating, sexting doesn't happen the moment you exchange numbers, so he's probably done this many times.

Jacob: So, what if I see him again? Are you saying I shouldn't even talk to him?

Logan: It was your sister who once got played by a football player and I hate for that to happen to you.

Jacob: What do you know about what happened between Tova and Alex?

Logan: My older brother, John was on the football team, two years ago and before he graduated, he told me about it.

Jacob: Did you know that Alex wasn't the only one who raped her? His friend, Brandon raped her too and got her pregnant.

Logan: After Alex got expelled, I don't know what happened to him after that.

Jacob: He and Brandon both went to jail for thirty years.

Logan: And what did Tova do with the baby?

Jacob: She had a girl and adopted her to a family, called the Morgans.

Logan: She just seems so content about everything that just happened. I mean, I thought she'd still be traumatised.

Jacob: After Alex and Brandon went to jail, she found her serenity. Before that, she was a hot mess.

Logan: Oh, I see. But here's the thing. I don't want anything traumatizing to you.

Jacob: So, you want me to stop seeing him?

The bell rings.

Logan: Yes, now let's get to class.

Jacob: Yeah, sure.

Jacob walks to class with heartbroken look on his face.

Jacob walks sadly into Geography class, making no eye contact with anyone, as he sits down. Heath notices this, but has to teach a class.

Heath: Okay, students. I want yesterday's homework passed to the front and I will come around to collect them.

As Heath goes around to collect papers, he dishes out a new assignment.

Heath: I hope you all took plenty of notes, cause today will be your first quiz.

The class sighs with the thought of doing classwork.

Heath: Some of the questions will be long, so if you don't finish by the end of class, it's homework.

Then the whispered excitement of not having any homework on a Friday. Jacob just continues to feel sad, concerning Heath. At the end of class. The bell rings and Heath motions Jacob to come up to the front of the class, after everyone else leaves.

Heath: What's wrong, Jacob?

Jacob: I'm fine, so don't worry about me, Mr Farley.

Heath: I worry about all my students and especially if they are related to me.

Jacob: It seems liked I really liked someone and they hurt my feelings.

Heath: First crush, huh? Well, it happens and just remember that the right person would not hurt your feelings.

Jacob: I understand, I think. I'm just a kid and these hormones are confusing.

Heath: If it's awkward to talk about your feelings with your dad, I'm here and I won't judge you.

Jacob: Okay, thanks Mr Farley.

Jacob gives his cousin a decent smile, before leaving the classroom.

During lunch, Logan notices Jacob's eyes red, from crying and tries to comfort him.

Logan: What's wrong now?

Jacob: Are you seriously asking me that question? I mean, the first guy I like and you tell me he's all wrong, just by looking at him.

Logan: Do you even hear yourself right now? If this Eric turns out to be some kind of loser, then I'm saving you from impending doom.

Jacob: Have you ever thought that maybe I wanna figure this out for myself? And what if this Eric is a decent guy? And if I didn't know any better, I would say you're jealous, cause you actually like me that way.

Logan: Ugh, no I don't like you that way and when you first came out to me, I supported you like a good friend would.

Jacob: I appreciate your support and all, but a part of me wants to experience some things on my own and if something goes wrong, you have every right to tell me, "I told you so".

Logan: If you still wanna like Eric, fine. But, just be careful.

Jacob: Oh, I will. Don't you worry.

Jacob smiles again and both boys continue eating their lunch.

Riding home from school, Tova notices that her brother looks a little sad and questions him.

Tova: You were happy this morning, so what happened?

Jacob: Is Eric a good person? Cause Logan thinks that after I texted Eric last night, that Eric could just be using me.

Tova: First off, Eric is a really nice person, so your friend's intuition is wrong. I mean, he has a right to be worried, but I know Eric and he's a good guy.

Jacob: Are you sure? I mean, you're not dating him.

Tova: True, but I guess going out with him is the only way to find out if he's really a tool.

Jacob: Don't I know it.

As soon as Tova and Jacob come home, they are surprised to only see their mom waiting for them.

Tova: Hey, mom. Where's dad?

Erica: He had to work late at the office, so I decided to come home and make sure you two got home okay.

Tova: We're fine, obviously.

Jacob: What's for dinner tonight? Cause I feel in the mood for some cornbread.

Erica: You always seem to want cornbread to cheer you up, so what's wrong?

Jacob: This person I like at school, well I wanna go for it, but then I don't wanna get hurt either.

Erica hugs her son.

Erica: My boy having girl problems? Well, the only way to tell if she's right for you is to just go for it.

Jacob: Well, thanks mom. That helps a lot.

Erica: Well, dinner will be ready by six, so that gives you time to do your homework.

Tova: I just got some literary homework to do, so I'll get right on that.

Jacob: Same here, but with Algebra.

Erica smiles proudly, watching her son and Tova go upstairs with their backpacks on. Upstairs and before parting ways to go to their rooms, Tova makes a comment toward Jacob.

Tova: Girl problems? If your mother only knew the truth.

Jacob: Hey, I'll take any advice I can get.

Jacob smiles deviously and goes into his room.

The moment Jacob goes into his room, his phone vibrates in his pocket, so he takes it out and sees a text from Eric.

Eric (text): I missed seeing you today. Were you at school?

Jacob (text): Yeah, I was at school and why are you texting? Don't you have like homework or something?

Eric (text): Touchy much? What did I do wrong?

Jacob (text): Not to sound like a drama queen, but my friend had this feeling like you could be using me and for a moment, I believed him.

Eric (text): I'm going to be honest with you, Jacob. You are the first guy I flirted with and I wouldn't take advantage of that.

Jacob (text): So, you're not using me?

Eric (text): Of course not and to think that you didn't like me anymore, it really hurt my feelings.

Jacob (text): And I was thinking you had sexted many guys before me and got a little jealous.

Eric (text): Don't be silly, Jacob. You are the only guy I sexted and I meant every word.

Jacob (text): I meant every word, too.

Eric (text): Good, now if you're not busy this weekend, maybe we can hang out or something.

Jacob (text): Yeah, sure. I'm into that.

Eric (text): Good, so I'll pick you up tomorrow afternoon.

Jacob (text): Wait, how you know where I live?

Eric (text): My brother and your sister go out, so I'll get the address from him.

Jacob (text): Okay, see you tomorrow.

Eric puts down his phone and smiles widely. He can't wait to see Eric again.

At the dinner table, Kyle is home and everyone is at the table. Tova notices her brother's mood as changed, as he sports a smile.

Tova: Your mood changed quickly.

Kyle: Did I miss something?

Erica: Girl problems, but I gave him some advice.

Jacob: Well, I have a friend that wants to hang out with me, so that helps.

Kyle: Who's this new friend?

Jacob: His name is Eric and he's gonna come by around noon and do guy stuff.

Tova: Well, I'm glad you have a new friend, Jacob.

Erica: Just be back, before dinner tomorrow, okay?

Jacob: Sure mom, no problem.

KYLE: And it wouldn't hurt to meet your new friend.

Jacob: Sure, dad.

Deep down, Jacob starts to feel butterflies in his stomach. Tova gives him a wink, cause she's the only other person at the table, who knows what's going on.

Saturday, September 8th. Jacob anxiously waits on the front porch for Eric. Tova waits with him.

Jacob: I'm nervous, Tova. What if Eric doesn't show up?

Tova: This is your first date, so you have every right to be nervous.

Jacob: Yeah, my first date. How about that? And with a dude.

Tova: So, you're gay and you wanna know something? Some of the best people are gay.

Jacob: You're not just saying that to make me feel better?

Tova: Well, you're the best and that's enough for me.

Jacob: Well, that's good to know and if Eric shows up, I'll tell you how our date went.

Tova: You don't have to, but sure.

That's when a sports car pulls up and Eric gets out.

Eric: Ready to go hang out, Jacob. (notices Tova) Oh, hi Tova. Your brother and I gonna hang out.

Tova: It's okay, Eric, I know and I won't tell anyone.

Eric: Okay, good. I can relax. (to Jacob) Let's go, Jacob.

Jacob gets excited and gets in the car with Eric. Tova waves "bye" as the car backs out of the driveway.

Riding around in Eric's car, Eric smiles at Jacob and starts the conversation.

Jacob: So, where you wanna go?

Eric: I was thinking that we can just go back to place. Hope it's not too soon for that.

Jacob: So, I get to meet your parents? Cause that's cool.

Eric: Nah, man. My parents will be working late and my brother will be out with your sister.

Jacob:

So, it'll be just us? That's cool too, I guess.

Eric: Don't worry, man. We'll have plenty of time to get to know each other.

Jacob: Sounds good to me.

Jacob smiles, but then feels unsure about what Eric is up to.

Eric and Jacob arrive at his parent's house, through the front door. Jacob first notices the light brown leather couch and matching recliner. Big screen TV and entertainment center.

Jacob: (amazed) Nice house, dude.

Eric: Well, I do live with my parents.

Jacob happens to be standing over by the couch. Eric walks up behind him, breathing down his neck.

Eric: I've been longing to touch you, Jacob.

Aroused Jacob turns around, letting Eric reach up and brush his right hand against his left cheek. Jacob looks into his eyes.

Jacob: This feels nice. Are we gonna kiss or something?

Eric: So, this would be your first kiss?

Jacob: From anyone, yes. What about you?

Eric: It would be my first time kissing a dude. Well, the right dude.

Jacob: Well, we gotta start somewhere.

Eric leans forward and kisses Jacob on the lips, then looks back for a response.

Eric: How was that?

Jacob: I'm starting to get hard.

Eric: Would like to see my bedroom, then?

Jacob: Yes, I would.

Jacob happily accepts and follows Eric down a hallway. Jacob has followed Eric into the bedroom. Jacob is taken in the sight of Eric's full size bed and comfortable. On top of that, the football posters on the wall, trophies on the shelf and the smell of musk.

Jacob: So, this is where you sleep?

Eric: This is where I'll fuck you in the ass.

Eric decribes, as he stands behind Jacob and places both hands on his shoulders.

Jacob: You sure know how to turn a guy on, Eric.

Eric: I like to get straight to the point.

Then Eric steps in front of Jacob. Nervous Jacob swallows deep, as he watches Eric unzip his pants.

Eric: Start taking off your pants, Jacob.

Jacob: Okay.

Jacob walks over by the bed and his hands start trembling, as he unzips his pants and pulls them down.

Eric: Nervous, buddy?

Jacob: It's my first time, so I'm a bit nervous.

Eric: It's okay, man. I understand. I was a virgin once.

Eric confesses, as he removes his t-shirt and reveals his bare chest. Then Jacob just walks up to him and kisses Eric on the mouth.

Eric: Let's move closer to the bed.

Jacob: Okay.

Eric scoots Jacob closer to the bed, as they continue kissing. They eventually fall unto the bed, Eric on top of Jacob, grinding their bodies together.

Jacob: (moans) Oh, Eric. This feels so good.

They are interrupted by a knock on the door, startling them both.

Mr Wagner (OS): Son, what's going on in there?

Eric: Nothing, dad. I just have a friend over.

Eric explains, as he quickly puts his shirt back on. Jacob quickly zips his pants back up and straightens up his shirt.

Jacob: (whispers) I thought you said your parents were at work.

Eric: (whispers) Apparently, my dad got off early.

That's when MR WAGNER opens the door.

Mr Wagner: For a moment, when the door was closed, I thought you were up to something.

Eric: I just wanted some privacy, dad.

Jacob: Hey, Mr Wagner.

Mr Wagner: Who are you? Never seen you before.

Jacob: I'm Jacob Bennett and I'm new to Ichabod. I thought since Chris is dating my sister, I'd be friends with his brother.

Mr Wagner: How late are you staying?

Jacob: My parents want me home, by six.

Mr Wagner: Well, nice to meet you, Jacob. (to Eric) And keep the door open, unless you're getting dressed.

Eric: (annoyed) Yes, dad.

The Mr Wagner walks away. Relieved Eric falls back on his bed.

Eric: What a cock blocker.

Jacob: Well, I'm sure there will be plenty of times to do it.

Eric: I hope so, cause I'm horny as fuck.

Jacob: Me too, cause you got me all worked up.

Eric: We can still snuggle, if that's okay with you.

Jacob: Sure it is. I rather not waste this moment.

Eric: Then if we fall asleep, I'll take you home after we wake up.

Jacob: As long as I wake up in your arms.

Then Jacob lays back and snuggles against Eric. Jacob closes his eyes and they both drift off to sleep. Jacob comes home, in the evening and sees his family sitting at the dinner table.

Jacob: Well, I'm home.

Kyle: You're late, Jacob. Your mother sid "six". It's 6:30.

Jacob: Sorry, but don't make a big deal out of thirty minutes. I stayed over with Eric and fell asleep on the couch.

Erica: At least you're home and safe, so no need for an attitude.

Jacob sits down beside Tova and starts putting food on his plate.

Jacob: I'm sorry, mom and dad. I didn't mean to get an attitude with you. I'm just not used to a curfew.

Kyle: Well, I remember when Tova started going out and setting her curfew.

Jacob: Which was ten, I think, so why make a big deal about coming home at six?

Erica: Depending on what time you leave the house. If you leave around noon, curfew is six and if you leave around six, curfew is ten.

Jacob: Oh, okay.

Tova: So, what did you and Eric do?

Jacob: I went over to his house, had lunch and got to meet his dad. We also watched TV and fell asleep on the couch.

Erica: Okay, just checking. It's really nice of you to make more friends at school.

JACOB: Don't I know it.

Jacob looks over at Tova, as if she could read his mind about what really happened.

Erica: Kyle, you think it's okay if I threw a baby shower for your sister? I mean, she bought me stuff when I was pregnant with Nathan, so I thought it would be fair.

Kyle: She's six months pregnant, so might as well get started on the planning. If you need any help, just let me know.

Tova: I'll help, as long as I'm not in school.

Jacob: Me too and I think shopping will be helpful, once we figure out what she's having.

KYLE: She's having a boy, Jacob. Her and Mitchell plan on naming him Brian.

JACOB: I bet that cousin Tommy is happy, that he's getting the brother he's always wanted.

TOVA: Yeah, pretty much.

JACOB: I remember when I couldn't wait to have a brother, cause I already have two sisters, so I know how he feels.

Erica raises her glass.

Erica: A toast to a one, big happy family.

Kyle: I'll raise my glass to that.

TOVA/Jacob: Cheers!

Everyone raises their glasses and then drink. Even Nathan held out his sippy cup, giggles and drinks it.

Monday, September 10th. Jacob shows up at school and sees Logan talking to CHRIS WAGNER (age 17), who he thinks is Eric. Jacob approaches them in the lobby.

Jacob: Uh, morning Eric.

Chris: It's Chris and Eric is my brother.

Logan: Jacob is Tova's brother, Chris.

Chris: I know, cause he was at my house on Saturday.

Logan: (to Jacob) You hung out with Eric?

Jacob: I didn't see a big deal in it, Logan. Eric and I are friends.

Logan: So, what did you two do together?

Jacob: We just hung out and I can vouch for that, since their dad was home.

Logan: Oh, okay. So, no funny business?

Jacob: Definitely not. What did Chris tell you?

Logan: Should I be worried?

Chris clears his throat, interrupting the two friends.

Chris: You know, I can always come back and hang outwith you two around lunch time. Is that okay?

Logan: Sure, why not?

Chris: Great, see you both at lunch.

And then Chris walks away.

Logan: Now that Chris is gone, what did you and Eric really do?

Jacob: We made out, but we didn't "do it", cause his father was home.

The bell rings.

Logan: All for the best, Jacob. All for the best, now let's get to class.

Jacob: (sarcastic) Yay! Class.

And the two friends walk down the hall.

Fourth period and Jacob walks into Geography class. He smiles at Heath, just as he stands up to give out the next assignment.

Heath: Hope you all had a good weekend. Those who had that quiz for homework, please pass them up and I'll take them.

Half the class opens their binders and gets out their homework. Heath walks up and collects them all.

Heath: Okay, now open your books to the next section of Chapter One, where we will discuss the geographic terminology about the earth, the internal forces of plate tectonics and the external forces of erosion and weathering and natural hazards.

As everyone opens their books, Jacob looks out into the hallway and sees eric blow him a kiss. Jacob smiles back. At the end of class, the bell rings and Jacob meets up with Eric by his locker.

Eric: Hey, Jacob. Wanna meet after school in Mrs Van Tassel's class?

Jacob: Why? Are we gonna fuck?

Eric: We just might.

Jacob: And where is Mrs Van Tassel's class anyways?

Eric: In room 101. She's my History teacher. Can you be there?

Jacob: Is that even a question? Of course, I will.

Jacob smiles and blushes at Eric.

Eric: You're cute when you blush like that.

Jacob: I can't help it, cause I really like you.

Eric: I like you too.

Jacob continues to smile, as he walks away. During lunch, Chris sits with Logan and Jacob.

Chris: Hey Logan and Jacob.

Jacob: Welcome to our table, Chris.

Chris: Thanks for inviting me to sit with you.

Logan: It was no problem.

Chris faces Jacob.

Chris: So, what did you and my brother really do on Saturday?

Jacob: We hung out and that's all. Why you think I'm lying to you?

Chris: It's okay if you two were fucking. I mean, I'm okay with him being gay, as long as he doesn't hide it from me.

Jacob and Logan almost choke on their food.

Jacob: Eric and I were not fucking.

Logan: They made out, but they didn't fuck. (to Jacob) Sorry Jacob, but I couldn't lie to his brother.

Jacob: I'm not mad, Logan. It was gonna come out sooner or later.

Chris: Then, why you lie to me about what happened?

Jacob: Cause Eric didn't wanna anyone to know and I didn't wanna betray his trust.

Chris: Well, you can always tell me, cause I wouldn't out him without his permission.

Jacob: Good, cause I don't wanna be outed just yet, either. I mean, the only people who know I'm gay is you, Logan, Eric and my sister and I like to keep it that way.

Chris: Also, don't fall in love with Eric, cause he's got a reputation around here.

Jacob: Okay, whatever.

Jacob looks over at Logan, confused.

Logan: Is he really thinking you'd fall in love at just fifteen?

Jacob: Chris has nothing to worry about.

That's when Tova joins them, sitting next to Chris.

Tova: Hey, baby.

Chris: Welcome to the small group that know your brother is gay.

Jacob facepalms.

Tova: Did I miss something?

Jacob: Yeah, I made out with Eric and Chris is making a big deal about it.

Tova: Did you and Eric have sex?

Jacob: I'm still a virgin, sis and before I forget, Eric wants me to meet him after school.

Logan: Guys planning on doing something naughty?

Jacob: I have no idea.

Chris: Well, I'll make sure he tells me everything.

Tova: And don't be too long, Jacob. Mom and dad doesn't like us coming home late.

Jacob: Oh, I forgot about that.

Jacob looks down at his sister, disappointed.

Tova: Well, you can still see Eric after school. Just keep it short and sweet.

Jacob: Okay, I will.

Jacob smiles, then everyone at the table continues to eat their lunch. After school, Jacob goes into an empty classroom and sees Eric sitting at the teacher's desk.

Jacob: Need me for anything, Mr Wagner?

Eric: Looking to roleplay, Jacob? I'll be teacher and you be the naughty student?

Jacob: You know I would, but we have to keep it short and simple.

Eric: Okay, for extra credit, I want you to get on your knees and suck my dick.

Jacob: Or what? You'll give me detention?

Eric: Even better, I'll spank you with my yard stick.

Jacob: Sounds like a very good porno.

Eric: I love pornos, now get your ass over here and get on your knees.

Jacob smiles and walks over to Eric, who is still sitting at the teacher's desk. Jacob gets on his knees, as Eric unzips his pants. CLOSE UP Of Eric's face, as he starts moaning. Suction noises are heard.

Eric: (moans) Fuck yeah, Jacob. Get it all in your mouth.

Eric's hands on top of Jacob's head, caressing his scalp. CLOSE UP On Eric's "O" face as he quickly ejaculates into Jacob's mouth. Jacob rises to his feet, as Eric zips up his pants and rises to his feet.

Eric: I hope that wasn't too quick for you. I mean, you are so hot and I couldn't control myself.

Jacob: It's fine, Eric. Maybe one day, you can blow me.

Eric: I always return the favor.

Eric says, as gives Jacob a playful slap on the ass.

Jacob: Now, I must be going. I'll see you tomorrow.

Eric gives Jacob a kiss and looks back at him.

Jacob: You keep kissing me and then I don't want to leave.

Eric: Yeah, I know.

Jacob leaves the room, blowing a kiss at Jacob. Eric now has a smirk on his face. Things between Jacob and Eric have now gotten interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** **Reformatted chapter two, for easier reading. Chapter three coming soon.**

 **Chapter Two: Mind Games**

Still Monday, September 10th. Jacob gets into his sister's car, who happens to still be waiting for him.

Jacob: Did you have to wait too long?

Tova: What did you and Eric do?

Jacob: We roleplayed for pretend extra credit. I mean, he was the teacher and I was the naughty student.

Tova: I didn't know you were into pornos.

Jacob: Well, he is and I didn't mind. If mom and dad asks why we're late, you're not gonna tell them what really happened, are you?

Tova: First, you need to learn how to exaggerate, without lying.

Jacob: I sucked a guy's dick, after school, so what's to exaggerate?

Tova: You did stay after school, so tell mom and dad, that you needed some extra credit. You're not really lying.

Jacob: You've lied a lot, haven't you?

Tova: No a whole lot, but you get my point.

Jacob: Okay, sure. Whatever you say.

Then Tova starts the car to drive home.

After arriving home, Erica and Kyle happen to be waiting for them, who have their arms folded. Kyle looking distraught.

Kyle: Any reasons why you two came home late?

Jacob: It's my fault, really. I stayed after school for some extra credit.

Kyle looks over at Tova.

Kyle: Is this true?

Tova: Would we ever lie to you, dad?

Kyle looks back over at Jacob.

Kyle: Next time you wanna stay after school, call or text me next time.

Jacob: Sure, dad.

Erica: You had us worried for a moment.

Jacob: I'm sorry, mom. It won't happen again.

Jacob reassures his mom, before he goes upstairs. Kyle and Erica look over at Tova.

Erica: The other day, your brother talked about meeting a girl. Is that why he stayed after school?

Tova: She was also getting extra credit, so he stayed with her.

Kyle: I think meeting girls isn't the best after school activity. He should try sports or clubs.

Tova: Then, you tell him that. I just drive the car.

Erica: Oh, we will.

Then Tova also goes upstairs. Kyle looks over at Erica.

Kyle: You think our kids are lying to us?

Erica: If they are, the truth will come out later.

Kyle: Don't I know it.

Tuesday, September 11th. At school, Jacob walks to his locker and sees Logan and Chris talking.

Jacob: Hey, guys. What's up?

Logan: Morning, Jacob.

Jacob: What are you two talking about?

Chris: Nothing much. How was your time with my brother?

Jacob: Why ask me? I'm sure he's already told you.

Chris: True, but I also wanna hear what you have to say, that way I know if someone is lying to me.

Jacob: Well, we roleplayed and I gave him head.

Logan gives Chris a look and tries not to laugh.

Jacob: So, am I lying?

Chris: See you at lunch, pretty boy.

Chris just smiles at Jacob and Logan, then walks away.

Logan: I gotta hear more about this roleplay.

Jacob: He was the teacher and I was the student. Sucking his dick for extra credit or get spanked by a yardstick.

Logan laughs again.

Logan: I seem to always miss the good stuff. Next time, get spanked.

Jacob: You'd like that, wouldn't you?

Logan: Honestly, I think spanking his kinky.

Jacob: Well, I'll suggest that to Eric.

The bell rings.

Jacob: Well, I'll see you later, as always.

Logan: Hope you did your Geography homework.

Jacob: Oh, I did.

Jacob waves at his friend and walks to class. Then, Chris notices his brother in the lobby and approaches him.

Eric: What took you so long, bro? Don't we have first period together?

Chris: As always, but on my way here, I got an idea.

Eric: Oh really? What idea is that?

Chris: I think we should mind fuck with your boyfriend.

Eric: Can you please not fuck with him? Cause I really like him.

Chris: Well if he really likes you, he should be able to tell us apart. You think?

Eric: Damn you, bro. This isn't cool.

Chris: Just watch and let the fun begin.

Eric: You would.

Then Eric watches his brother walk away with a devious look on his face.

Before going to Geography class, Jacob thought to follow Eric to his fourth period class, which happens to be Algebra class and sees Chris sitting at his desk. He thinks it's Eric.

Chris: What are you doing in here, Jacob? You don't have this class.

Jacob: True, but I just wanted to see you, before my next class and I followed you here.

Chris: Well, now you've seen me, now run off to your next class. I don't wanna see you get in trouble.

Jacob: Before I do that, what class do you have now?

Chris: This is Algebra II with Mr Wilary. Now, go to class.

Jacob: Well, maybe I'll see you later.

Chris: (annoyed) Sure, why not?

Chris smiles at Jacob and Jacob waves to him, just as leaves the room. Jacob walks into Geography class and eagerly sits next to Logan, smiling.

Logan: You still smiling from this morning?

Jacob: Well, I got to see Eric, before class and he smiled at me.

Logan: So, what class does he have for fourth period?

Jacob: He has Algebra II and it's the class across the hall.

Logan: Did you suggest any spanking?

Jacob: There were other kids around, so no.

Logan: Well, you will always have plenty of time.

Logan says, as Heath enters the room and stands by his desk.

Heath: Okay, class. I want your homework assignments, from last night and passed to the front.

Kids open up their binders and start passing their work to the front. Heath walks by to collect the homework.

Heath: Now, open your books to the next section of Chapter one, the Earth-Sun relationship, climate patterns and landforms.

Then the kids open up their textbooks.

Heath: Then at the end of the section, you will answer the questions and it will be homework. For now, let's take turns reading, discussing and taking notes.

Some kids sigh at the thought of doing any classwork. Heath just smiles and walks up to the board.

Shortly after class, Jacob excitedly confronts the real Eric at his locker.

Jacob: Hey, Eric. Wanna see me after school again?

Eric: Maybe this time, in Mrs Van Tassel's class, we can actually fuck.

Jacob: That, I can actually wait for. Maybe we can throw in some spanking.

Eric: Yeah, sure. I'll locate my teacher's yardstick.

Jacob: Awesome. See you after school.

Hiding behind his locker door, is Chris and he watches Jacob stroke his brother's face and walking away. This makes Chris jealous.

Chris: (says to himself) This plan will not be ruined.

Then Chris slams his locker shut and walks off.

During lunch, before Chris sits with Logan and Jacob, he sits with KATIE SHULL (age 17) and CUPCAKE FARLEY (age 17).

Katie: I thought you had new friends, Chris.

Chris: You call them friends? I'm only hanging around Jacob, cause he's Tova's little brother and he's into my brother.

Cupcake nearly chokes on her drink.

Cupcake: I didn't know that Eric was gay.

Chris: Well, I'm trying to break them up, by pretending to be Eric.

Katie: That's stupid, Chris.

Chris: No it isn't, cause so far, he can't tell me and Eric apart. That's the joy of having a twin.

Cupcake: So, what did my cousin actually do to piss you off?

Chris: The two have already been, as far as third base and it would ruin his reputation if it went any further.

Katie: Eric has a boyfriend and I think that's sweet. I would know, since I'm also gay and dating one of the cheerleaders.

Chris: Football players get their asses kicked, if they're gay, so you wouldn't understand.

Cupcake: Calm down, Chris. If I didn't know any better, I would say that you're jealous.

Chris: I'm not jealous. I'm just bad.

Chris storms off, leaving Cupcake and Katie confused.

Katie: What the heck was that about?

Cupcake: I have no idea. You think we should warn Tova that her boyfriend is up to no good?

Katie: Nah, let her figure it out for herself.

Cupcake: Whatever you say.

Cupcake agrees, as she drinks the rest of her milk. At another table, Tova, who sits with Logan and her brother.

Jacob: (anxious) So, you think I can stay after school again?

Tova: You meeting Eric after school again?

Jacob: And I think we might go all the way?

Logan: Oh my gosh, Jacob. Please don't get caught by any teachers.

Jacob: Eric and I will be careful.

Tova: Well, I'll wait, cause new romances turn me on.

Logan: Well, good for you.

Logan compliments, as he takes a bite of his corn. Jacob just sits there and expresses a giddy smile.

In the lobby and before Jacob goes down the hallway, he is stopped by Chris, who he thinks is Eric.

Jacob: So, are we going into a different class?

Chris: Fuck no, Jacob.

Jacob: Then, what do you wanna do?

Chris: I want you to go home, cause I don't wanna risk getting caught by anyone.

Jacob: Eric, you sure are acting funny. What's really going on?

Chris: Nothing, Jacob. Just go home and you'll thank me later.

Jacob: Well, okay. I'll see you later, then.

Disappointed and confused, Jacob leaves out the front door. Eric comes around the corner and sees his brother in the lobby.

Eric: Hey, bro. Have you seen Jacob?

Chris: I've sent him home, Eric. He thinks I'm you and it's great.

Eric: You asshole. Why are you trying to break up me and Jacob?

Chris: For your own good and for your reputation. You'll thank me later.

Eric: I should tell Jacob what you're up to, you jerk.

Chris: Go ahead and I'll tell the whole school that you're gay. Imagine what our parents would say if they knew that you're really a fudge packer.

Eric: Fuck you, Chris. You're really horrible.

Then Eric storms off. Chris not affected, gives off a devious smile.

After school, Tova is startled, when Jacob gets in the car and slams the door.

Tova: No need to slam the door, Jacob.

Jacob: I think Eric hates me, now.

Tova: What makes you say that?

Jacob: He doesn't wanna be with me. I mean, I could tell by his attitude, that he's embarrassed to be seen with me.

Jacob starts crying.

Tova: I'm sure there's an explanation to his behavior, Jacob. Maybe you should talk to him tomorrow or let me talk to him.

Jacob: For now, can we just go home?

Tova: Yeah, sure.

Then Tova starts the car and drives off.

Eric and Chris come home from school and greeted by their dad.

Mr Wagner: So, how was school?

Chris: Fine, where's mom? Working late again?

Mr Wagner: As always, yes.

Eric: Dad, I'm gay.

Chris shakes his head and walks over to the couch. Their dad is astound by Eric's confession.

Mr Wagner: What makes you think you're gay, son?

Eric: I have a boyfriend and Chris wants us to break up.

Chris: Dad, I'm trying to get him to understand, that he would be picked on at school for this.

Eric: So, I don't care.

Mr Wagner: Let's bring ourselves into the 21st century, shall we. All around us, there gays, bi's transexuals and whatnot. Chris, if your brother is comfortable with being gay, then let him be gay.

Eric: So, you're not mad at me being gay?

Mr Wagner: As long as I have a straight son, then I'm okay with one being gay.

Chris: This is bullshit, Eric. By the end of tomorrow, I'll tell the whole school that you're gay.

Eric: Homophobic much? Damn.

Then Eric storms off to his room.

Mr Wagner: Son, just because your brother is different, doesn't mean you gotta hate him. He's still your brother and if anything, he needs your support, as he comes out of the closet.

Chris: Fine, whatever.

Chris folds his arms, agreeing with his father, for now.

At the Bennett's and the dinner table, Kyle breaks the silence.

Kyle: So, how was school today? Jacob, you look upset.

Jacob: It's Erica, dad, this girl at school. I think she wants to break up with me.

Erica: I didn't know that you were going out with this girl.

Jacob: Well, since I don't have a license, I can only see her after school and now, she's just blowing me off and making excuses.

Kyle: Well, then she isn't the right person for you, Jacob.

Erica: You're father is right, Jacob. There will be more girls.

Jacob: I know, I know.

Kyle changes the subject.

Kyle: You know if you ever want to really try after school activities, I'm sure there's plenty of things you can do.

Jacob: Like what?

Erica: Basketball, band, drama, soccer, yearbook committee, art or even football.

Jacob gets an idea.

Jacob: Yeah, football. I wonder when they have tryouts.

Tova: There happens to be tryouts tomorrow, after school. Are you sure you wanna do football, Jacob?

Jacob: Yep, I sure do, now pass me the corn.

Tova happily passes the corn to her brother.

Kyle: Good, now I know where you'll be after school tomorrow.

Kyle smiles proudly. The rest of the family continues eating their dinner.

Wednesday, September 12th. At school, Jacob meets up with Logan before their first class.

Logan: So, what did you and Eric do after school? I mean, you don't have to tell me, if it's none of my business.

Jacob: It's okay, Logan. Eric and I did nothing.

Logan notices the disappointment in Jacob's tone.

Logan: Did something bad happen between you two?

Jacob: I think you're right about Eric and I should have listened to you.

Logan: What happened?

Jacob: From the tone of his voice, he seemed like he was embarrassed to be seen with me.

Logan: I told you that he was gonna use you. Good thing you didn't sleep with him.

Jacob: Well, I plan on staying after school for football tryouts and give Eric a piece of my mind. Wanna watch?

Logan: Oh, this oughta be good. Of course, I'll be there.

Jacob: Thanks, man. You're a good friend.

The bell rings and the two friends part ways. As Jacob walked away, something didn't sit right with Logan.

Logan enters the Algebra II classroom and approaches Chris at his desk, assuming it's Eric.

Logan: Eric, we need to talk, cause I'm pretty upset with you.

Chris: I didn't do anything to you, so...

Logan: Well, you hurt Jacob's feelings and for that, we're gonna show up at football tryouts and kick your ass.

Chris feels threatened and gets defensive.

Chris: Well, I guess you should thank my brother for that, cause I would never hurt Jacob.

Logan: Wait, your brother's involved?

Chris: My brother is insanely jealous and is trying to break up me and Jacob. If anyone deserves to get their ass kicked, it's Chris.

Logan: I should tell Jacob about this.

Chris: Please don't, cause I want Tova to see what an ass she's dating.

Logan: So, how can I tell you and Chris apart on the football field?

Chris: He'll be wearing his jersey, number fifty-four.

Logan: And what's your jersey number?

Chris: Mine is forty-five.

Logan: Okay, cool. See you at tryouts.

Then Logan leaves the room with reassurance on his face. Around lunch, Logan smiles, having good news for Jacob.

Jacob: What are you smiling about?

Logan: I saw Eric and warned him that he's about to get his ass kicked later.

Jacob: Damn it, Logan. Now he won't show up, cause he's expecting us.

Logan: I'm actually feeling confident that he'll still show his face.

Jacob: I sure hope you're right and you don't blow this.

Logan: Jacob, just trust me on this. It will be the ass kicking of a lifetime.

Jacob: Then somebody get their camera out, cause I'm gonna make Eric famous.

Logan: (excited) Oh goodie. I can't wait.

Then the two start eating their lunch.

After school and Chris purposely switches jersey's with Eric. Eric approaches both Jacob and Logan, as they come onto the football/track field.

Eric: What are you two doing here?

Logan: You forgot that we came to kick your ass?

Jacob: And to try out.

Eric: (confused) Why would you wanna kick my ass? What did I ever do to you?

Logan: Seriously? You're gonna act like you didn't hurt Jacob's feelings? Well, you got another thing coming.

Eric looks behind him and sees Chris trying not to laugh, then feels hurt. Before Eric could do anything, COACH CAHILL approaches his players.

COACH CAHILL: What's going on here? Why hasn't tryouts started yet?

A football player, TROY SAMUELS (age 18), answers for the team.

Troy: (points at Jacob and Logan) Cause these two ladies wanna try out, Coach.

The teammates start laughing, but the Coach silences them with his whistle. Logan whispers to Jacob.

COACH CAHILL: That's enough from you, Samuels. Now, let's play some football.

Troy: Yes, Coach.

Troy approaches both Jacob and Logan.

Troy: So, have you ladies played football before?

Jacob: I've played football on my Playstation.

Troy: (laughs) Prepared to get your ass kicked, ladies.

COACH CAHILL: (shouts) Okay, now let's play some football!

The Coach blows his whistle again. The football team gets into position and hikes the ball to Jacob. Jacob could run fast and make a touchdown. Logan approaches and praises him.

Logan: I didn't know you could play that good, Jacob.

Jacob: I guess them NFL video games are really paying off.

Jacob blows a raspberry at Chris, Eric and Troy.

Troy: Tryouts ain't over, ladies. Let's do that play again.

Jacob: Whatever you say, dude.

The football team gets into position and hikes the ball to Jacob again. This time, he runs fast and makes another touchdown.

Logan: (shouts) Way to go, Jacob! Woohoo!

Eric approaches Jacob.

Jacob: Just admit that I'm good and I won't have to kick your ass in front of your girlfriend.

Eric: I obviously don't get what I did to offend you, Jacob.

Jacob: You obviously don't want me and Eric together, so you break us up. Too me, that just sounds like you're a jealous asshole.

Troy: What's he talking about, Wagner?

Eric looks over at Chris, who looks smug. That's when Tova appears on the field.

Tova: (to Jacob) Please tell me I didn't miss tryouts. I wanted to actually be here to support you.

Jacob: That's very nice of you, sis.

Chris didn't expect Tova to walk up to Eric and try to kiss him, who backs away.

Tova: (confused) Okay, Chris. What the fuck?

Eric: I'm not Chris. He's wearing my jersey.

Jacob: Wait, what?

Logan: What the fuck is going on?

Chris: Mind your damn business, pretty boy.

Tova approaches Chris in Eric's jersey.

Tova: Why are you wearing Eric's jersey?

Chris: I just wanted to mind fuck with Jacob. Ain't my fault that he can't take a joke.

Jacob: You tried to break up me and Eric? How could you?

Troy: Okay, what is really going on?

Eric: Troy and everyone else, I'm gay and I've been seeing Tova's brother. Don't like it, then you'll just have to kick my ass.

Jacob walks up to Eric and hugs him.

Jacob: I'm sorry for confusing you with Chris. I really don't deserve you, if I can't tell you and him apart.

Eric: Don't worry about it, Jacob. I'll still go out with you.

Tova looks back at Chris.

Tova: Chris, I need to know why you've been acting like an ass.

Chris: Don't worry about it, Tova. Eric, let's go home.

The Coach blows his whistle.

Coach Cahill: I didn't say tryouts were over. Someone better start doing some tackles.

Eric: Not me, cause I quit.

Coach Cahill: Excuse me?

Eric takes off his jersey and throws it at Chris.

Eric: Here's your jersey back.

Then Eric storms off the field, toward the parking lot. The Coach blows his whistle again.

Coach Cahill: Okay, ladies. I wanna see an FB West Right Slot formation.

Chris: Yes, Coach.

Logan: (confused) Uh, what's an FB West Right Slot 372 Y Stick formation?

Coach Cahill: It's a fullback lineup. Troy and the others can show you what's up.

Logan: Oh, okay.

Jacob watches Eric walk off into the distance, then goes off into the field to continue tryouts

Tova: Is everything okay?

Jacob: I think you should worry about your boyfriend.

Tova: Yeah, no kidding.

Tova agrees, as she sighs and sits down on the sidelines.

Chris comes home and sees his brother sitting at the open bar, on a bar stool and sits on the stool beside him.

Chris: Eric, there are things you should know about what happened today.

Eric: What's to talk about, bro? You have pretended to be me and be an ass to Jacob. Why? What did I ever do to you?

Chris: To be honest, I really just wanted to fuck with Jacob and it really bothers me that you're gay.

Eric: Well, you took it too far and for that, you're an ass.

Chris angrily pushes Eric off the bar stool and onto the floor. Eric stands back up.

Eric: (confused) What the fuck, Chris?

Chris: You called me an ass, you faggot.

For that, Eric backhands Chris across the face.

Eric: (lashes out) You don't ever call me that.

Chris: Or what? You'll hit me again? Bring it on, faggot.

Eric grabs Chris by the t-shirt and throws him up against the bar. Eric raises his fist to hit Chris and their father walks in.

Mr Wagner: What's going on in here?

Chris: Nothing, dad. Eric and I are just messing around. You know, guy stuff.

Mr Wagner: That's not what it looks like to me, so what's really going on?

Eric: Chris being a dick, as always and I just got tired of it.

Chris: Whatever, dude.

Mr Wagner: Dick or not, please do some homework and go to bed.

Eric: Yes, dad.

Eric calms down, then he and Chris both walk passed their dad and go to their rooms.

At the Bennett's, Jacob and Tova come home, their parents happy to see them.

Kyle: So, how was football tryouts?

Erica: It sure ran kinda late.

Jacob: It was fine, mom. The Coach wanted to make sure we knew every play in the book.

Kyle: So, you think you did any good?

Jacob: I guess so. I mean, I guess I'll find out soon if I made the team.

Erica: Well, that's good and just imagine. (to Kyle) Our son on the football team.

Jacob: Well, don't start bragging yet and I'm pretty beat.

Kyle: I can't imagine.

Jacob: I'm gonna go upstairs and do my homework, til I fall asleep, so goodnight.

Kyle/Erica: Goodnight.

Kyle and Erica both watch Jacob go upstairs. Then they look over to Tova.

Kyle: You watched Jacob. Is he any good?

Tova: He's a natural, dad. He'll have no problem making the team.

Erica: Well, I'm proud of him.

Tova: Me too.

Tova yawns.

Tova: I'm feeling tired myself. Goodnight mom and dad.

Kyle: Goodnight, Tova.

Tova smiles and hugs her parents. Then they watch her go upstairs.

Kyle: I think we should hit the sheets ourselves. Got a long work day ahead of me tomorrow.

Erica: (yawns) Don't I know it.

Thursday, September 13th. The moment Jacob arrives at school, he is approached by Chris. Jacob isn't happy to see him.

Chris: Jacob, can we talk for a minute?

Jacob: I have nothing to say to you, Chris.

Chris: So, you can us apart.

Jacob: Yeah, I can. You're the ass and Eric isn't.

Chris: I deserve that, but I think you should know why I chose to be a dick to you and Eric.

Jacob: Yeah, Chris. Why did you act like a dick?

Chris: I'm into you and want you all for myself. I also thought that the only way to do that is to fuck with your mind.

Jacob: Sorry Chris, but I'm not attracted to assholes.

Chris: Fair enough. Maybe one day, we can be together.

Jacob: Not anytime soon.

The bell rings. Chris and Jacob are approached by Troy.

Chris: (annoyed) Do you mind, dude? Gotta get to class.

Troy: Fine, whatever. I only want to talk to Jacob anyways.

Chris scoffs and walks off.

Jacob: So, what do you want?

Troy: I wanted to tell you personally that you made the team.

Jacob: Seriously? You're not fucking with me?

Troy: Why would I fuck with you?

Jacob: Cause Chris thought that fucking with me would be funny and it wasn't. I wanted to kick his ass.

Troy: I'm not fucking with you. You're really that good.

Jacob: I'm confused, though. Don't football players get their ass kicked for being gay? Cause I am gay.

Troy: Just don't hit on me and we're cool.

Jacob: Okay, cool.

Troy: See you at practice this weekend.

Troy walks away, leaving Jacob with a smile on his face.

Second period Physics class. A class that Tova shares with Chris and they sit next to each other.

Tova: Chris, we need to talk about what happened yesterday afternoon. I mean, your behavior was questionable.

Chris: I have feelings for your brother and I got jealous.

Tova: Since when are you gay? I mean, we've been dating, since Freshman year.

Chris: You noticed that we haven't had sex? Quite obvious.

Tova: We haven't had sex, cause I was raped and you didn't wanna take advantage of me.

Chris: Well, while we weren't having sex, I was having meaningless sex with other dudes.

Tova: You are such a terrible liar, Chris. If you were having sex with guys, then where are the guys?

Chris: They were meaningless, cause they go to other schools. During games, I would hook up with some random football player, before they have to go back home to Hudson or wherever.

Tova: Oh, please. So this whole time, you were cheating on me?

Chris: We never made out, so I never call it cheating.

That's when Tova slaps Chris across the face. The sound of the slap startles other students and concerns the teacher, MS BYRNE.

Ms Byrne: What just happened?

Chris: Tova slapped me, Ms Byrne.

Tova: He cheated on me, so he had it coming.

Ms Byrne: Well, I'm gonna have to write you up for class disruption, Miss Tova.

Tova: Yeah, I know.

And the teacher walks away. Chris blows a raspberry at Tova.

Tova: Asshole.

Later, Jacob walks into Geography class and sits next to Logan.

Logan: Yesterday was wild, was it not?

Jacob: No kidding, man and we almost kicked the wrong ass.

Logan: Why would Chris fuck with us like that? I mean, why go out of his way to pretend he's Eric?

Jacob: Cause he has a weird way of saying he's jealous and wants to be with me. He told me so himself, this morning.

Logan: Oh my gosh. What did you tell him?

Jacob: That I wasn't attracted to assholes.

Logan: Have you spoken to Eric, since yesterday?

Jacob: Not really and I still hope we're a thing.

Logan: Only way to find out is to ask him.

Jacob: Don't I know it.

That's when Heath enters the room, walking up to his desk.

Heath: Okay, students. Time to pass up your homework and today, we will review for tomorrow's test on Chapter One.

Logan: A test already?

Heath: Yes, Mr Logan. Every two weeks, there will always be a test and Chapter One was a short chapter.

Logan: Oh, okay. Will we need our notes or our textbooks?

Heath: Your notes, so I hope everyone has been keeping up. If not, I hope you have good memory.

Logan rolls his eyes and everyone else sighs at the thought of a test.

Shortly after Geography class, Jacob catches up with Eric by his locker. Eric notices Jacob approaching and hugs him.

Eric: I thought you wouldn't talk to me. Especially after what happened yesterday.

Jacob: I thought after you quit the team, things between us would be awkward.

Eric: I don't want us to be awkward, Jacob. I want everyone to know that we are together. I mean, I'm out of the closet and I think you should be, too.

Jacob: Oh good and I Troy Samuels talked to me this morning.

Eric: And what did the football captain have to say?

Jacob: That I'm on the team and he has no problems with me being gay.

Eric: Well, thanks to me, a spot opened up for you.

Jacob: You can still come back to them team, Eric. I just think you shouldn't let Chris get to you like that.

Eric: I've only joined football, cause of Chris and now I'm free to make my own choices.

Jacob: Well, that's good and I'm hoping that we can hold hands and walk to class.

Eric: Okay, sure. I thought you would never ask.

Jacob grabs Eric's left hand and they both start walking down the hall, smiling at each other.

At lunch, Logan notices Jacob happier, than ever.

Logan: Did you get lucky on the way over here?

Jacob: Yes, I did. I mean, I spoke with Eric in the hall and we held hands. It was pretty wild.

Logan: Are you sure that was Eric? I mean, Chris can be pretty sneaky.

Jacob: I know I talked to Eric, cause they are both wearing different shirts.

Logan: That's pretty bad that it takes a t-shirt to tell them apart.

Jacob: Also, Eric is kind and Chris is an ass.

Logan: That's true.

Jacob changes the subject.

Jacob: I made the football team. What about you?

Logan: I wasn't really trying, so probably not. Besides, I had already tried out for the drama club and I fit right in.

Jacob: That's awesome, Logan. We should go out and celebrate this weekend.

Logan: Yeah, me making the drama club and you making the football team. It will be epic.

Jacob: Don't I know it.

Jacob agrees, as both boys take a bite of their sandwich.

After school, Jacob gets in the car and finds his sister crying. He starts feeling concerned.

Jacob: Tova, what happened?

Tova: Chris and I, we broke up.

Jacob: If it helps, he was an asshole.

Tova: And just when I thought he was kind to me, he was cheating on me.

Jacob: It wouldn't surprise me, cause he is an asshole.

Tova: I really thought, that when he asked me out our Freshman year, that he had changed. I mean, he used to pick on me and then he apologised.

Jacob: He used you, Tova, plain and simple.

Tova: Break ups really suck, so I wish you and Eric the best.

Jacob: Speaking of Eric, I made the football team. So at every football game, you can cheer me on.

Tova wipes her tears on her shirt, feeling cheered up by her brother.

Tova: Well, that's something to look forward to.

Jacob: Well, I'm glad I made you smile, cause that douche-bag Chris ain't worth crying over.

Tova: Don't I know it.

Jacob: Good, now let's go home.

Tova starts the car, driving home. Tova and Jacob come home and smell something good coming from the kitchen.

Jacob: Something smells good.

Tova: Yeah, let's go check it out.

Tova and Jacob has followed the smell into the kitchen.

Jacob: So mom, what's cooking?

Tova: Whatever it is, it smells good from the living room.

Erica: Well, thank you. I'm preparing buffalo chicken casserole.

Jacob: Sounds good, mom. Dad working late on a case again?

Erica: It puts the food on the table, so yeah and I don't mind cooking up a nice meal for this family.

Tova: You always cook nice meals, mom.

Erica: Buffalo chicken casserole is also healthy and good for you, so it's a plus.

Jacob: What's in a buffalo chicken casserole?

Erica: Cauliflower, salt, pepper, cream cheese, buffalo sauce, green onions, garlic, chicken and gouda cheese.

Tova: Mmm. Sounds good. Can't wait to try it.

Jacob: Me too.

Tova and Jacob just stand there, licking their lips. Erica smiles.

Erica: Okay, you two. Set the table.

Jacob: No problem.

Jacob and Tova leave the room with smiles on their face. It's like when they came home and saw their mother, all their problems went away. At least for the moment.

Friday, September 14th. At school, Jacob thought to meet Eric at his locker and is followed by Logan.

Logan: Morning, Jacob. Looking for Eric?

Jacob: We're a couple, so yeah and we don't have any classes together.

Logan: Maybe you should introduce me to your boyfriend, so we can all be friends.

Jacob: Yeah, sure.

Both Logan and Jacob approach Chris at his locker. They assume he's Eric.

Chris: Hey, Jacob. What's up?

Jacob: Nothing much. You see, my friend Logan wanted to meet you and thought we should all hang out.

Chris: Yeah, we should and I'm looking forward to our date this weekend.

Jacob: We have a date this weekend? Cause I had plans to hang out with Logan.

Chris: There's either tonight or Saturday and besides. I want us to celebrate you making the football team.

Logan: Well, Jacob and I can hang out Saturday, so tonight, he's all yours.

Jacob: I have no problem with it.

Chris: Also, Jacob, I wanna see you after school in Mrs Van Tassel's class.

Jacob: I would like that.

Jacob smiles and Chris leans in to kiss him, making Jacob blush.

Chris: You sex hot, do you know that?

Jacob: I do now.

The bell rings and Chris walks away. Logan notices Jacob looking lovestruck.

Logan: Okay, loverboy. Let's go to class.

Jacob: Okay.

Then both friends walk to class.

Fourth period and Jacob walks into Geography class, sitting down next to Logan.

Heath: Okay, class. You know what day it is and I hope you have your notes.

Logan raises his hand.

Heath: Yes, Mr Logan?

Logan: Is this homework if we don't finish?

Heath: It's a test, Mr Logan. I want papers on my desk, by the end of class, no matter what.

Logan: Oh, okay.

Then Heath starts handing out papers with questions on them.

Heath: Okay, class. Test starts right now.

Jacob and Logan, along with the rest of the class, start looking at their notes and writing down answers. Jacob hopes he does good.

During lunch, Eric sits down with Logan and Jacob. Jacob is happy to see Eric.

Logan: So glad you can sit with us, Eric.

Eric: I know and I don't have any classes with Jacob, so this works.

Jacob: I'm actually exciting about our date tonight, Eric.

Eric: (surprised) Oh really? I can't wait either, Jacob. What time you want me to pick you up tonight?

Jacob: 5:30, I guess and I have a 10 PM curfew.

Eric: Okay, so I'll pick you up.

Logan: Well, you two have fun.

Jacob: Oh, we will. Especially after school today.

Eric: Obviously and I can't wait.

Eric leans in and kisses Jacob. Jacob's face lights up and blushes.

Logan: (to Eric) He was like that all morning?

Eric: Oh really?

Jacob: Oh yes. At your locker, before first period, the bell rang and you gave me a big smooch.

Logan: And he was like a lovestruck puppy.

Eric: Oh really? No kidding.

Eric smiles at Jacob, then glances behind him, his Chris waving at him. In Eric's mind, he wonders what his brother is up to.

Logan: You okay, Eric?

Eric: Yeah, I'm just fine.

Eric puts an arm around Jacob and continues to eat his lunch.

Jacob's heart pounded at the thought of a romantic interlude with Eric. Only, he doesn't know that it's Chris. He enters the empty classroom, startled when Chris slams the door.

Jacob: Geez, Eric. You scared the crap out of me.

Chris: I like it when you're so jumpy.

Jacob: Why you say that?

Chris: Cause you get to jump into my arms.

Jacob: That I wouldn't mind, to be honest.

Chris circles Jacob, checking him out and then giving Jacob a seductive smile.

Chris: Damn, you're so fucking sexy. I can't wait to bend you over and fuck you on the teacher's desk.

Jacob: So, we're actually gonna do it?

Chris: I made no other plans, but to bring you to the edge of sexual climax.

Chris says, as he leans forward to kiss Jacob.

Jacob: Is there anything beyond sexual climax?

Chris: I'm not sure, but we can find out together.

Jacob: Good, now fuck me.

Chris: Good, now start removing your pants.

Chris moves Jacob over by the desk, as Jacob nervously and quickly unzips his jeans. Then Chris bends over Jacob, yanking Jacob's jeans and underwear passed his buttcrack.

ANGLE ON Chris standing behind Jacob, holding onto his hips for support, then thrust his penis inside his anus. CLOSE UP of Jacob's face, the expression of pain on his face, during penetration. ANGLE on Chris, as he thrusts in and out of Jacob's anus.

JUMP CUT TO Chris and Jacob eventually climaxing, Jacob having his first orgasm. CLOSE UP of Chris exhausted and lays back in the teacher's swivel chair. PAN OVER TO Jacob still laying forward and feeling too stiff to move.

Jacob: I can't feel my legs. Is that a good thing?

Chris: I keep forgetting that you were a virgin, so yeah.

Jacob: Hopefully, I can move before our date tonight.

Chris: (laughs) You will and maybe next time, we'll have a more comfortable place to fuck.

Jacob: Or maybe you can let me fuck you.

Chris: I like the sound of that.

Chris gets up and helps Jacob to his feet. Jacob pulls up his pants and zips them up.

Jacob: I don't think I can walk.

Chris: (laughs) You have no choice, cause your sister is waiting for you.

Jacob: Okay. I'll see you tonight.

Chris kisses Jacob, then watches Jacob leave the room. Tova, feeling impatient, feels relieved when her brother finally gets in the car.

Tova: What took so long, Jacob?

Jacob: Eric and I stayed after school and we fucked.

Tova: If you wanted to stay after school, you could have told me.

Jacob: Sorry, Tova. It was the heat of the moment.

Tova: Well, now that you're on the football team, I guess you'll use football practice as an excuse to get out of trouble.

Jacob: You're asking me to lie?

Tova: Unless you wanna tell mom and dad the real reason why you stayed after school.

Jacob: No thanks, I'm good.

Chris exits the building, noticing his brother already outside and they both watch Tova's car drive off.

Eric: What took you so long, bro?

Chris: Last minute homework for extra credit and you?

Eric: Don't be such a dickhead, Chris. I know you kissed Jacob.

Chris: What can I say? I'm pretty good at being you.

Eric: Like it or not, I'm going out with him tonight, so stay the fuck away from him.

Chris: I already got my time with him, so he's all yours.

Eric: And it better stay that way.

By Chris's attitude, Eric could tell that there's something more going on with his brother, but isn't sure of what. Guess he'll find out soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Mind Games Ensue**

Tuesday, October 16th. A month later and Jacob comes to school, sporting an 80's look. Logan looks impressed.

Logan: Hey Jacob. I'm digging the new look.

Jacob: I went through my dad's closet and they were his clothes from the 80's. I'm surprised they fit me.

Logan: What's the occasion for this new makeover?

Jacob: Me and Eric have been together for a month, so I gotta look good for my man.

Logan: Right on, Jacob.

That's when Eric walks up behind Jacob, embracing him from behind.

Eric: Morning lover. What's with the new look?

Jacob: It's vintage from my dad's closet.

Eric: Well, I'm loving it.

The bell rings.

Logan: As always, we gotta get to class.

Jacob: Does this moment have to end?

Eric: It doesn't have to.

Eric and Jacob kiss again, before parting ways. Logan looking over at jacob, who is feeling lovestruck again.

Logan: Let's go to class, loverboy.

Jacob: Do I have to?

Logan doesn't answer and Jacob follows him down the hall. Jacob walks into Algebra II class, walks over to Chris, assuming it's Eric.

Jacob: I came to see you, Eric.

Jacob says erotically. Chris had his textbook open, then slams it, startling Jacob.

Chris: I'm Chris and I'm glad you came by, Jacob.

Jacob: (confused) What are you doing in this class? Eric has this class.

Chris: The fun part about being twins, we can take turns being each other.

Jacob: Only you have fun with that. As for me, I'm tired of your fucking mind games.

Chris rises to his feet.

Chris: Can I ask you something, Jacob?

Jacob: I guess so.

Chris: A month ago, who you think you made love to? Me or Eric?

Jacob: Eric, cause he's my boyfriend.

Chris: I hate to break it to you, but we fucked and Eric has no idea.

Jacob angrily backhands Chris across the face.

Jacob: You're a lying bastard, Chris.

Chris: (rubbing his face) Why would I lie about taking you to the edge of climax?

Jacob angrily backhands Chris across the face, again. The teacher, MR WILARY, has entered the room.

Mr Wilary: What's going on here? (to Jacob) Do you even have this class?

Jacob: No, sir. I have Mr Farley for Geography.

Mr Wilary: Then I suggest you get there, young man.

Chris: I think you should send Jacob to the office, Mr Wilary.

Mr Wilary: Good idea, Eric. Mr Jacob, go to the office. I'll let your teacher know where you're at.

Jacob: Yes, Mr Wilary.

Jacob, upset, storms out of the room. Chris sports a devious smile. Jacob ends up going to the office, then storms into the Principal's office. MR SHULL, who was on the phone, looks over at Jacob.

Mr Shull: I just got off the phone with Mr Wilary and I assume you're Jacob Bennett.

Jacob: It's all Chris Wagner's fault. He pissed me off.

Mr Shull: I don't care who's fault it was. Assault is never the answer.

Jacob: It is when the other person is a manipulative asshole.

Mr Shull: Like it or not, assault is punishable, by suspension. So Jacob, you are suspended for two days.

Jacob: (outraged) Seriously?

Mr Shull: You wanna make it three days? Then get out of my office.

Jacob: Whatever.

Jacob storms out of the office and towards his next class.

In Geography class, Heath takes notice of Jacob's late appearance, as Jacob sits down at his seat.

Heath: As I was saying, we will open our books to Chapter Four and discuss Patterns and Distributions. Also, we will identify the distribution of physical geography features and compare those distributions to patterns of settlement.

Everyone, but Jacob, opens their textbook. Heath notices Jacob sitting at his desk, arms folded and looking upset, so Heath approaches him.

Heath: Is there something you wanna talk about, Jacob?

Jacob: I really don't wanna talk about it.

Heath: I think we should talk after class. In the meantime, I would like you to open your textbook.

Jacob: Okay, Mr Farley.

At the end of class, Jacob approaches Mr Farley's desk. Heath waits to speak, just as everyone else leaves the room.

Heath: You wanna talk about why you're upset?

Jacob: I got suspended.

Heath: It's not like you to be a troublemaker, Mr Jacob.

Jacob: Then I guess you really don't know me.

Heath: No need to get an attitude with me, Jacob. I'm just trying to help.

Jacob: I know, but I have a lot of issues and I don't think you should get involved.

Heath: Then if you ever want to talk...

Jacob: I know, I know. I'll come find you.

Heath: So, are you good enough to go to your next class?

Jacob: Yeah, I suppose.

Jacob gives Heath a hopeful smile and leaves the room. During lunch, Logan felt like he had to know why his friend is so upset in such a short time.

Logan: Jacob, I'm worried about you. I mean, you were happy this morning and then around fourth period, you looked like you wanted to hit someone.

Jacob: I screwed things up with Eric, that's why.

Logan: What did you do?

Jacob: I slept with Chris.

Logan nearly chokes on his food.

Logan: Why would you do that? I thought Chris was an asshole.

Jacob: I know, but remember when Chris was pretending to be Eric? Now, imagine how Eric will react, once he finds out that I cheated on him.

Logan: I'm sure Eric will understand, cause Chris has been mind-fucking the both of us, since day one.

Jacob: I sure hope you're right.

Logan: And you gotta tell Eric what happened, before Chris does.

Jacob: Don't I know it.

Then the two friends continue to eat their lunch. In the hallway and during class change, Eric approaches Jacob at his locker, looking concerned.

Eric: Jacob, I think we need to talk.

Jacob: I know, Eric and it's better that you hear it from me, before you hear from anyone else.

Eric: Did you really have sex with Chris? Cause I hate to think you would do that to me.

Jacob: Yeah, but he pretended to be you the entire time. I swear to you, that I would never cheat on you on purpose.

Eric: I believe you, Jacob. My brother's been trying to break us up, since he found out that you liked me.

Jacob: So, what will we do now?

Eric: Maybe we should mind fuck with Chris.

Jacob closes his locker.

Jacob: Not sure on how to that, since he got me suspended from school.

Eric: Now, Chris actually left that out.

Jacob: I bitch-slapped him a couple of times and his teacher sent me to the office.

Eric: Was it worth it?

Jacob: Not really, cause I'm looking at a big lecture and being grounded from my parents.

Eric: Maybe you should come out to them. I know it's hard to imagine how you're parents will react to you being gay, but you'll feel much better afterwards.

Jacob: If that ever happens, I'll let you know.

The bell rings. Jacob kisses Eric and walks off to class. After school, Jacob gets in the car, feeling dreadful and Tova notices.

Jacob: Can we not go home, sis?

Tova: Why not? Rough day?

Jacob: Kinda yeah. I mean, I bitch-slapped Chris and got suspended for it.

Tova: You bitch-slapped Chris? What did he do now?

Jacob: He pretended to be Eric, a month ago and got me to sleep with him.

Tova: Did you tell the Principal the truth about why you hit Chris?

Jacob: No, but just imagine mom and dad's reaction, if the Principal called them and told them that the reason for my suspension, was because some douche pretended to be my boyfriend. Can you just picture their reaction?

Tova: I see your point, but no need to bite my head off, Jacob.

Jacob: Sorry, but I really don't wanna get in trouble at home.

Tova: No one does, but we can't avoid them forever.

Jacob: I know.

Tova gives Jacob a reassuring smile and starts the car to drive home. Tova and Jacob come home from school, their parents waiting for them and don't look happy to see Jacob.

Jacob: Mom and dad, I can explain everything.

Erica: Really? You're gonna tell us why you got suspended from school?

Kyle: Cause we actually thought better of you.

Jacob: It was self defense, cause the guy I hit twice, was an asshole.

Erica: Really, Jacob?

Jacob: Really, mom? I get suspended from school and all you worry about is my bad language?

Kyle: Don't get an attitude with your mother. That will just make you grounded even longer.

Jacob: You think that's attitude, then how about this? Mom and dad, I'm gay.

Tova is in shock on how Jacob choose to come out. Erica and Kyle are in disbelief.

Kyle: Did you just say you were gay?

Jacob: Yeah and those times I stayed after school, was not just football related. I stayed after school to be with Eric. Not Erica, Eric, as in my boyfriend.

Erica: How you actually know you're gay and it's not just a phase.

Jacob: Cause I had sex with his twin brother Chris, gave Eric a blowjob and I liked it.

Erica: And you got suspended because?

Jacob: Chris pretended to be Eric, so we could fuck and once I found that out, I bitch-slapped him a couple of times.

Kyle and Erica look over at Tova, who is trying not to laugh.

Kyle: How long have you known that your brother is gay?

Tova: You're dragging me into this ? And besides, it wasn't my place to tell you guys.

At this point, Kyle felt ashamed to even look at Jacob. Erica starts crying.

Kyle: Look what you did, Jacob. You upset your mother.

Jacob: Well, get over it, cause this is the 21st century and a lot of people are gay.

Kyle lashes out at Jacob.

Kyle: Get the fuck out of my sight!

Upset, Jacob runs out of the house, along with his backpack. Tova runs after her brother, but he's already out of sight. Exhausted Tova calls out to Jacob.

Tova: Jacob! Jacob! Jacob!

She looks around again, worried, before walking back to the house. Tova comes back into the house and confronts her parents, who are now sitting on the couch. Kyle still comforting Erica.

Tova: Thanks to you guys, Jacob is gone.

Erica: I'm sure he didn't go very far, Tova.

Kyle: And I told him specifically to get out of my sight.

Tova: Do you even hear yourself? He's confessed to being gay and you act like he committed a crime.

Erica: Look at it this way, Tova. If he doesn't come back in an hour, we'll go looking for him.

Kyle: I'm sure he's okay, but I'll call his cell phone just in case.

Tova: I sure hope so.

Tova feels a sigh of relief and goes upstairs. At the Wagner's, Eric comes home from school and finds Chris already waiting for him, over by the couch.

Eric: How did you get home before me?

Chris: While you were too busy sucking Jacob's dick, I was driving home.

Eric: I was not having any kind of sex with Jacob.

Chris: Well, that part is true. I mean, if you wanna know about his bedside manner, just ask me.

At that point, Eric gets angry and backhands his brother across the face.

Chris: (lashes out) I'm tired of people hitting me in the face.

Eric: Cause you deserve it and you think it takes more, than one bitch-slap to get you to stop acting like an asshole.

Chris punches Eric in the face, knocking him to the floor. Chris stands over Eric and continues to punch his brother in the face.

Chris: After I get done with you, Jacob will be all mine.

Eric: He will never be yours.

Mr Wagner comes home, shocked to see his sons fighting and rushes over to pull Chris away from Eric.

Mr Wagner: You two stop this right now!

Chris: Fuck off, dad. This doesn't concern you.

Mr Wagner: Excuse me? You have the nerve to talk to me like that?

Eric: Dad, Chris thinks he can just pretend to be me and ruin my life.

Chris: I actually think that you're jealous, cause Jacob slept with me and not you.

Mr Wagner: (to Chris) You did what? You're gay too?

Chris: Calm down, dad. You still have one other son that isn't gay and he's in college.

Mr Wagner: An attitude like that will get you grounded.

Eric gets up and walks over towards the door.

Mr Wagner: Where are you going?

Eric: I'm going over to Jacob's.

Chris: Bring me back a momentum.

Eric: Fuck you, Chris.

Eric slams the door. Screeching tires are heard, as Eric leaves in his car.

Mr Wagner: Damn you, Chris. You have to be an asshole?

Chris: If only he'd give in and share Jacob with me, I wouldn't be such an asshole.

Mr Wagner: Would it hurt you to get your own boyfriend? Goodness, Chris. You're the worst.

The fed up father storms out of the room, leaving Chris to think about his actions.

On Route 9, Jacob happens to be walking down the sidewalk and a familiar car pulls up to him. The window rolls down and Jacob sees that it's Eric.

Jacob: Eric or Chris? Cause I can't tell these days.

Eric: I wouldn't fuck with you, Jacob.

Jacob: Just making sure.

Eric: Thanks to Chris and his mind games, I don't blame you.

Jacob steps closer to the window and notices the punch mark on his face.

Jacob: What happened to you?

Eric: Chris and I got into a big fight over you.

Jacob: I take it that you kicked his ass, since you appear to have gotten away.

Eric: More like, Chris was kicking my ass and I got away, cause my dad stepped in.

Eric changes the subject.

Eric: So, why are you walking out by yourself?

Jacob: I got into a big argument with my parents. I mean, they weren't too happy when I got suspended from school.

Eric: They'll get over it.

Jacob: I don't think so, Eric. I came out to them, about being gay and having a boyfriend. Let's just say they were ashamed to even look at me.

Eric: You think we should get away for a while? I mean, just long enough to let our families cool off.

Jacob: Yeah, but where too?

Eric: Anywhere you wanna go.

Jacob looks around, thinking, then getting into Eric's car. Jacob gets in Eric's car and puts on a seat belt.

Jacob: I have an Aunt and Uncle in Chatham. Maybe we can go there.

Eric: At least it's a step closer to meeting your family.

Jacob: It's fair, since I already met your dad.

Eric: That's true. Now, off to Chatham we go.

Eric takes the car out of park, smiles at Jacob and drives on.

Jacob and Eric arrive in Chatham and both find themselves standing on the front porch of a double wide trailer in Edgewood Acres Trailer Park.

Jacob: Before I knock, I just wanna give you the names of my Aunt, Uncle and three cousins.

Eric: Okay, sure.

Jacob: My Aunt's name is Rae, Uncle's name is Mitch and my three cousins are Tommy, Peppermint and Sugar.

Eric: Already sounds like an interesting family. Do they know you're gay?

Jacob: Not in the slightest.

Jacob knocks on the door, feeling nervous. It's MITCHELL FARLEY that answers the door.

Mitchell: Jacob? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?

Jacob: I just need a place to hang out for a day or so.

Mitchell: Is your father okay with that?

Mitchell notices Eric, standing behind Jacob.

Mitchell: So, who's your friend?

Eric: I'm Eric and I know Jacob from school.

Jacob: Can we come in, uncle Mitch?

Mitchell: Sure, why not. It's almost dinner time, anyways.

Mitch let's Jacob and Eric inside. Jacob and Eric come inside and see TOMMY (age 15) and PEPPERMINT (age 13), sitting on the couch and watching TV. Tommy looks up and notices Jacob.

Tommy: Jacob, why are you here?

Jacob: Should I need a reason to visit my cousins?

Tommy notices Eric, still standing behind Jacob.

Tommy: Who is he? One of your guy friends?

Jacob: Yeah, so don't get any ideas about pranks and stuff.

Tommy: Peppermint does the pranks, not me.

Peppermint: I do not.

Mitchell: Dinner is almost ready and we're not eating in front of the TV.

Tommy: We know, dad.

Jacob and Eric join the Farley family at the dinner table. SUGAR (age 10) and RAE (age 38) are also joined at the table. Rae is seven months pregnant.

Rae: Jacob, not that I mind seeing you, but Mitchell told me that you wanna stay here for a couple of days. Everything okay at home?

Jacob: I got in an argument with my dad, so I think it's best if I gave him plenty of time to cool off.

Rae: What was the argument about, anyways?

Jacob: I got suspended from school.

Mitchell: No offense, but aren't you acting a bit childish for running away from home?

Jacob: Well, he doesn't get that what I did was self defense.

The attention is now on Eric.

Rae: And who is your accomplice, Jacob?

Eric: I'm Eric Wagner.

Jacob: He's my boyfriend and we ran away together.

Rae nearly spits out her drink. The rest of the table gets awkwardly quiet.

Mitchell: Did you just say "boyfriend"?

Jacob: Yes, uncle Mitch. I'm gay.

Eric: His dad pretty much kicked him out, cause he came out to him.

Rae: (to Jacob) That doesn't sound like something my brother would do and if he calls here, looking for you, I'm gonna tell him that you're here.

Jacob: Fine, whatever.

Mitchell changes the subject.

Mitchell: So, what else is going on with your life, Jacob?

Jacob: I made the football team.

Tommy: I'm gonna try out, for the football team, once I get into high school next year.

Jacob: When I tried out, I wasn't expecting to make the team, but whatever.

Peppermint: Is that how you met Eric?

Jacob: He was on the football team, but we actually met in between classes.

Eric: And I don't regret any moment of it.

Jacob and Eric, who are sitting beside each other, kiss at the table.

Tommy: So, you really are gay?

Jacob: And proud of it.

Peppermint: Two men in love? I think that's sweet. So, what's gay sex like?

Mitchell: Really, Pepper?

Jacob and Eric blush, giggling like girls. Sugar, not understanding, changes the subject.

Sugar: I'm gonna be a big sister, Jacob.

Jacob: I heard about that. You getting excited to meet your baby brother? (to Tommy) You must be getting excited to finally have a brother, right?

Sugar nods.

Tommy: I'm stoked, not that I mind having sisters.

Eric: So, when is this baby brother due?

Sugar: (holds up two fingers) Two months.

Eric: Well, that's good.

Peppermint: Don't you have any brothers or sisters, Eric?

Eric: I have two brothers. One in college and the other is my twin.

Tommy: If anyone knows what it's like to have a twin brother, it's dad.

Eric: I thought he looked familiar. (to Mitchell) So, assistant Principal Farley is your twin brother?

Mitchell: And the only way to tell us apart is that I wear a lot of flannel with jeans and he likes to wear polo shirts with dress pants.

Eric: Well, my twin is Chris and as of lately, he likes to pretend to be me and mess up my life.

Tommy: (to Jacob) Then, how can you tell Eric apart from this Chris?

Jacob: Chris is an a-hole and Eric isn't.

Eric: Ain't that the truth.

Rae: And as much as I like having you over, you just can't stay the night. I mean you can, but not on a school night.

Mitchell: If possible, I would like for you and your dad to work things out tonight.

Jacob: That's if he ever comes by.

Rae: I'll call him after dinner.

Mitchell: Good idea.

Mitchell agrees, then everyone continues to eat their dinner. After dinner, Eric and Jacob find a quiet place to talk, which is in Tommy's bedroom.

Eric: What did you wanna talk about, Jacob?

Jacob: You know I'm suspended, right?

Eric: Yeah, sure.

JACOB: Well, I need you to go back home.

ERIC: But, I wanna be here with you.

Jacob: We still can be together, Eric. I just don't want you missing school, cause of me.

Eric: Then, I really hope you work things out with your parents.

Jacob: Same to you, but with your brother.

Eric steps forward and gives Jacob a kiss.

Eric: Now, walk me to my car.

Jacob: I won't say no to that.

Eric and Jacob leave the room. Jacob and Eric walk by the Farley's, who are either standing or sitting on the couch.

Eric: (to the Farley's) Well, I do have school tomorrow, so I'm leaving and thanks for dinner.

RAE: You're welcome.

ERIC: And Jacob is right. You are a nice family.

MITCHELL: Well, I appreciate it. (to Jacob) You leaving too?

JACOB: Not yet, I'm just gonna walk Eric to his car.

Rae: Sure, no problem.

Jacob leaves out the front door with Eric. Jacob walks with Eric by his driver's side of his car.

Eric: They are really a nice family, Jacob.

Jacob: I just wish my parents can be that accepting.

Eric: Give your parents time and I'm sure they'll come around.

JACOB: I sure hope you're right.

Eric: Call me later, okay?

JACOB: Yeah, sure.

Jacob steps closer and gives Eric a kiss. Eric smiles back, gets in his car and Jacob watches him drive off.

JACOB: Goodbye, Eric.

Jacob waves goodbye, before going back into the house.

Back at the Bennett's, Tova hears a knock at her door, gets off her bed to answer it and it's her parents.

Tova: If you both are here, then I take it that Jacob isn't back yet.

Kyle: I figured he'd try to call you, especially since he trusts you.

Tova: First off, if I heard from him, I'd tell you and I can see why he trusts me. He came out to the both of you and you basically told him to go take a flyer.

Kyle: It doesn't make me a homophobic, cause I'm not.

Erica: Homophobic or not, Jacob's not answering our calls. You think there are places he could be?

Tova: His boyfriend does live in Kinderhook, so I can give you the address to that.

Kyle: Boyfriend? Boyfriend? (shakes his head) That I'll never get used to.

Tova walks off and walks over to her dad, handing him a piece of paper.

Tova: Well, here's the address. You go look for him.

Erica: If you ever hear from him, you'll call us and let us know.

Tova: But why can't I come with you guys?

Kyle: Someone has to stay here and watch Nathan. We shouldn't be long.

Tova: Oh, okay.

Tova shrugs, watching her parents leave her view and closes her door.

Kyle and Erica show up at the Wagner's, Kyle knocks on the door and Mr Wagner answers the door.

Mr Wagner: Can I help you?

Erica: Yes, you must be Eric's father. You see, our sons know each other.

Kyle: Is Jacob here by any chance?

Mr Wagner: Oh, so you're Jacob's parents. I hate to tell you this, but Jacob isn't here.

Erica: I just thought that he'd be here with Eric.

That's when Chris comes to the door.

Chris: Eric isn't here, so take a message.

Mr Wagner: (to Kyle and Erica) Don't mind Chris. Lately, he's been disrespectful.

Erica: Maybe Chris can tell us where his brother is.

Chris: Why you here anyways? Can't find Jacob? If not, then the two are off boning somewhere.

Kyle: My son ran off alone and Tova thought he'd be here.

Chris: Oh, so Tova sent you? Did she tell you we broke up? I think it's because I had sex with her brother.

Kyle: Excuse me?

Chris: Tova and Jacob were just a notch on my belt.

Kyle angrily steps closer to Chris.

Kyle: (points finger) You don't ever talk about Tova and Jacob like that, you little spoiled little shit.

Mr Wagner steps between Chris and Kyle.

Mr Wagner: Okay, let's calm down here.

Kyle calms down.

Mr Wagner: You ever thought that your kid could be with a relative? Cause that would be the next place to look.

Kyle: Yeah, I have a sister, but she lives in Chatham.

Erica: Then Mr Wagner is right. We should check with your sister to see if Jacob's there.

Kyle: I'll call and find out. (to Mr Wagner) Thanks for your help.

Mr Wagner: You're welcome.

Then Erica and Kyle walk back over to their car.

Erica: Jacob slept with Chris too?

Kyle: You also heard what he said about Tova? That disrespecting little asshole.

Erica: You actually believe anything he said, though?

Kyle: Nah, I just think he's a bullshit artist.

Erica: It wouldn't be the first time you dealt with one.

Kyle: Don't I know it.

Kyle gets in the driver's side and Erica gets in on the passenger side, then starts the car, driving off.

Back at the Farley's, Jacob is sitting on the couch with Rae and Mitchell.

Jacob: That was a good pepperoni pizza pasta casserole. Filled me right up.

Mitchell: Well, your Aunt does all the cooking.

Rae: I did get an Associates degree from Culinary school, before I met Mitch.

Jacob: Did you get a chef jacket?

Rae: Yes and I can get any culinary job I want.

Mitchell: Which is a good thing.

Jacob: So, what do you do now?

Rae: I am preparing food at Destino's, but I will have to go on maternity leave in six weeks.

Jacob: All for the best, obviously. Soon, I will have a new cousin.

Mitchell: And if you're a good boy, I'll let you babysit him.

Jacob: Yay!

That's when a knock is heard at the door.

Mitchell: Now, who the fuck can that be at this time of night?

Rae: Don't look at me.

Jacob: You want me to answer it?

Mitchell: Only if you live here. Rae, answer the door.

Rae: I'm not getting up. I'm too pregnant and too comfortable.

Mitchell rolls his eyes.

Mitchell: Fine, I'll get it.

Knocking continues. Mitchell gets up, opens the door and it's Kyle.

Mitchell: Well, if this isn't deja vu. So, what can I do for you, Kyle?

Kyle: Have you seen Jacob? You see, he ran off and I just wanna know if he's alright.

Mitchell: Wasn't it a year ago, when you showed up here, looking for Tova?

Kyle: Just about. Is Jacob here or not?

Jacob comes to the door, Kyle relieved to see him.

Jacob: If you're here to bitch me out again about being gay, then you really just wasted gas money coming over here.

Kyle: I'm not here to bitch you out, Jacob. I admit to overreacting and I apologize.

Jacob: Am I still grounded?

Kyle: You got suspended from school, so yeah.

Jacob: Are you and mom gonna be okay with me being gay?

Kyle: It's just something we'll both have to accept and get used to, now come home.

Jacob: Fine, whatever. Where's mom and Tova?

Kyle: Mom's in the car and Tova's at home, watching Nathan.

Jacob turns to face Mitchell and Rae.

Jacob: Thanks for having me over, Aunt Rae and Uncle Mitch.

Rae: Not a problem, Jacob. Goodnight.

Jacob: Goodnight.

Jacob waves bye to his Aunt and Uncle, then walks out the door with his dad. In the backseat of his dad's car, Jacob breaks the awkward silence he has with his parents.

Jacob: Are you mad at me for running away, mom?

Erica: Well, it wasn't the brightest decision you ever made. I mean, your father and I have looked all over for you.

Jacob: Where you think I was?

Kyle: Tova suggested that you could have went over to Eric Wagner's place.

Jacob: (face-palms) Eric was with me, but not at his house.

Erica: As we figured, since we did meet his brother.

Kyle: Who had the nerve to be so disrespectful when I mentioned you.

Jacob: (scoffs) Wouldn't surprise me. What did he say?

Erica: That you and Tova were just a notch on his belt.

Kyle: If his father wasn't standing there, I would have slapped that smirk off his face.

Jacob: You should have.

Erica: Please don't tell me that you both slept with this Chris.

Jacob: I did, cause he pretended to be Eric and as for Tova, he made that up, cause she would never sleep with losers.

Kyle: (relieved) That's good to know.

Back at the Bennett's, Kyle, Erica and Jacob come home. Erica and Kyle notice Tova still up and waiting for them.

Erica: I see that you're still up.

Tova: I wanted to make sure that you both found Jacob.

Jacob: You can relax, cause I was with Aunt Rae and Uncle Mitch.

Tova runs up and hugs Jacob, relieved.

Tova: I'm so glad you're okay, Jacob.

Tova stands back and looks at Jacob.

Kyle: What time did you put Nathan in his crib?

Tova: An hour ago, so he should be good for the night.

Erica: That's good.

Tova: (to Jacob) How you get to Chatham on your own?

Jacob: I got a ride with Eric and I gotta warn you about Chris, before you get back to school.

Tova: Okay, what did he do?

Jacob: According to mom and dad, who first stopped at the Wagner's to find me, Chris had interesting things to say about us.

Kyle: That little punk got in my face and talked trash about you two.

Jacob: Then dad got in his face, calling him a disrespectful little shit.

Tova: (facepalms) What did Chris say about me?

Jacob: He's bragging that you slept with him.

Erica: You didn't sleep with him, did you?

Tova: (offended) Heck, no. He cheated on me and used Jacob, so I broke up with him.

Kyle: That's good to know.

Erica yawns.

Erica: Is anyone else getting tired? It has been a long day.

Kyle: It's also a school night, (to Jacob and Tova) so you two should go to bed.

Tova: Well, I am tired. Goodnight, mom and dad.

Erica: Goodnight, Tova.

Then Tova goes upstairs, which leaves Jacob alone with his parents.

Jacob: Do I really have to go to bed? I mean, I have no school for the next three days and you haven't discussed my punishment.

Kyle: Okay, fine. No computer, no phone and no going out for a week.

Jacob: What about football practice?

Kyle: You should have thought about that before getting suspended.

Erica: Now go to bed, young man.

Jacob: Yes, mom. Goodnight dad.

Kyle: Goodnight.

Then Jacob willingly goes upstairs.

Erica: You think Jacob will be okay?

Kyle: All teens act rebellious at some point, so yeah.

Erica leans into Kyle's arms.

Erica: To be honest, I never suspected Jacob to be gay.

Kyle: Honestly, I never expected it either, but it's his choice and we just have to accept it.

Kyle kisses his wife on the forehead, as he continues to hold her.

Wednesday, October 17th. Tova goes into school and there is Katie and Cupcake waiting for her and start asking questions.

Katie: Is it true that you slept with Chris Wagner?

Cupcake: He's saying that you were the worst fuck of his life.

Katie: He's also saying that you cheated on him with his brother, Eric.

Cupcake: And the fact that you fucked your own brother.

Tova ignores both Katie and Cupcake, as she makes her way to the Main Office, fed up. The vice principal notices Tova, as she storms into the office.

Daniel: Something wrong, Tova?

Tova walks passed him. Tova makes her way to the Principal's office, where public announcements are made.

Mr Shull: Can I help you, Ms Bennett?

Tova: I just gotta make an announcement, Mr Shull.

Mr SHULL: This better be appropriate, Ms Bennett.

Tova: Oh, it will be.

Tova uses the microphone and uses it to make an announcement.

A view of the students in the lobby, who get quiet when they hear an announcement over the PA system.

Tova: (overhead speaker) Listen up, everyone. My name is Tova Bennett and I just wanna say that Chris Wagner is a liar. I never slept with him and I never slept with his brother. As a matter of fact, Chris admitted to me that during away games, he would have one night stands with other guys from opposing teams. That's right, Chris Wagner is gay and a big douchebag. Thank you for listening, now enjoy your day.

Some kids start laughing at Chris and Eric, as they stand in the middle of the lobby.

Chris: Stop laughing.

Eric: Karma, as it should be.

Chris: Shut up, Eric.

Back in the office, Mr Shull facepalms and Daniel is laughing.

Mr Shull: That wasn't appropriate, Ms Bennett.

Tova: If you're gonna write me up, do it. I assure that the punishment is worth it.

Mr Shull: Please leave my office.

Tova leaves the office, hi-fiving Daniel on the way out.

Daniel: You gotta admit, Mr Shull. What she did was pretty funny.

Mr Shull: Okay, it was funny, now please go back to being professional.

Daniel: Yes, Mr Shull.

Then Daniel leaves Mr Shull's office, closing the door, Mr Shull shaking his head in disbelief.

Saturday, October 20th. Eric knocks on the door, at the Bennett's and Jacob opens the door. Jacob is surprised to see Eric.

Eric: How is your suspension?

Jacob: I am grounded from my phone, the computer and I can't go out for a week.

Eric: You know that when I got home that night, my dad told me that your parents stopped by looking for you.

Jacob: Did he forget to mention that Chris was talking trash about me and Tova? My parents weren't pleased with his attitude.

Eric: Chris has no filter and you know that.

Jacob: Don't I know it.

Jacob changes the subject.

Jacob: So, do you wanna come in?

Eric: I don't think so, Jacob. I also came over to tell you something.

Jacob: If it helps, I can tell that something is on your mind.

Eric: Ever since you slept with my brother, I'm starting to think that we shouldn't be together anymore.

Jacob: So, you're just gonna break up with me?

Eric bites his lip, nodding.

Jacob: (upset) This is bullshit, Eric. I thought I had sex with you, so if you should be mad at anyone, it's Chris.

Eric: Chris is my brother and his intention was to test our relationship.

Jacob: By doing what? Being an asshole and breaking us up?

Eric: To see if you could tell us apart and clearly, you couldn't.

Eric tries to walk away and Jacob grabs him by the arm.

Jacob: But, I love you.

Eric: Love me? If you did, you wouldn't have fucked my brother, so let go of my arm and never talk to me again.

Jacob lets go of Eric and starts crying, watching Eric walk away. Just as Eric's car leaves the driveway, Tova comes out and sees her brother crying.

Tova: Jacob, what happened?

Jacob: Nothing, I'm fine.

Tova: You don't look fine.

Tova consoles her brother with a hug and he continues to cry on her shoulder.

Jacob: Eric broke up with me.

Tova: Why?

Jacob: Eric was just testing our relationship, only to see if I can tell him and Chris apart and I clearly failed.

Tova: Look at it this way, Jacob. You don't need Eric or Chris, since they are clearly douche-bags and you deserve much better.

Jacob: I know, I know. But what should I do when I see Eric at school on Monday?

Tova: Just remember that he broke your heart and walk away.

Jacob: I really hope it's that easy, since I clearly don't have a choice.

Tova: I'm sure you'll be fine and if it helps, I got back at Chris for spreading nasty rumors about us.

Jacob: How did you get back at him?

Tova: I made an announcement all over school, saying that Chris is a liar and a gay douchebag.

Jacob: (laughs) Yeah, he had that coming. No one should ever mess with us.

Tova: Now, let's go back in the house and have lunch.

Jacob: Oh yes, the first step to moving on.

Jacob dries wipes his tears on the sleeve of his shirt, then goes back in the house with Tova.

Monday, October 22nd. Back at school, Logan is the first to approach his only friend, giving him a welcoming hug.

Logan: I missed you at school. How was suspension?

Jacob: It sucked, Logan and the best part was being grounded.

Logan: And what was the worst part?

Jacob: Eric broke up with me.

Logan: Are you sure that was Eric and not Chris?

Jacob: I'm sure, Logan and he broke up with me, cause I couldn't tell them apart.

Logan: It's not just you, Jacob, cause I can't tell them apart either.

Jacob: But, I don't understand how it's okay for them to fuck with my mind like that and get away with it.

Logan: They're assholes and you don't need them, anyways.

Jacob: But, I really cared for Eric.

Logan: No, you cared about having a relationship, so don't give up on trying to find someone better.

Jacob: You think I can find someone better?

Logan: It's part of the process of moving on.

Jacob: If you say so.

The bell rings.

Logan: To help you move on, let's start by going to homeroom.

Jacob: Sounds like a good plan.

Jacob smiles and both friends walk down the hall together. Could Jacob really move on from his first relationship with Eric Wagner? Who knows, since this is just the beginning.

*More to come*


End file.
